My Blue Valentine
by Flight Moore
Summary: Valentine is lucky enough to begin working with Bruce Wayne and as part of her compensation she moves into Wayne manor! She gets close to the family and even closer to Richard! Will she find out who they are before time runs out or will their secret remain a mystery? Read and review! :)
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my second Batman FF! **

**I came up with the idea a couple of days ago and just began writing until the wee hours of the morning. It was a lot of fun to do and i really like to do it so i hope you guys like it :) I posted the first two chapters to see what you guys thought! I understand the darker characters like Batman and Joker a little more than i do any of the others. Commissioner Gordon does make a few appearances through the story but for some reason i don't feel like he's quite right... i don't know! He is the hardest one for me to get down in words like what he'd say, but do is just fine. Weird! **

**Tell me what you think and any thoughts about how you think the Commissioner should be would be great, really! **

**XD**

**(Oh and there will be more ****chapters to come (:)**

* * *

It started with an idea. An idea that we could be more, do more. An idea that gave hope to the people that wanted to have more when they could not, do more when they could not. An idea…

_All we have is an idea, a simple coherent thought_. Yet to no one is an idea so simple, it goes around, digging in deeper like the root system of a tree, growing and expanding beyond what it began as. _Ideas, they are seeds, simply waiting to grow and bloom into something beautiful._ Waiting for the moment, the kicker to start digging deeper and becoming more.

_My idea was not mine to begin with; rather it was the presence of a symbol. It was that symbol that kick started my career, kick started my hope and courage that we could be more than we are, do more than we do. It was the Bat who lit up the sky that brought on this idea of heroics and dramatics, the idea that molded me into who I have become._

_Who am I? I am the night, I am the day, I am the bird and the bee and above all I am _Wicked Blue Valentine.

…About Two Months Ago…

"Hero's aren't born 'Riguez. They are made, molded into the muscular gods by harsh realities of life. They are the epitome of subjugation. Somewhere in life something happened that brought on this desire to fight, something drastic that changed the way they saw life. You can't just call yourself a hero, if you do that you'll get beaten so bad you won't be able to stand for weeks."

"You sure have thought deeply about this haven't you Val?" Rodriguez asked with a smirk. He looked over at his friend; smiling at her concentrated look she had as she spoke.

"No one stands for everything with nothing behind it. You can't just put on a mask because you want to," she squinted at the thought, "no you have to have more merit than want to win. You have to have that extra umph… Though that umph is usually sad." A frown pulled her lips down and she looked at the floor, saddened by the sadness she thought one had to feel in order to qualify as a hero.

Rodriguez nudged her arm, "Do they always have to fit your superficial qualifications Val? What if it was some kind of happiness that intrigued them into donning a mask?" He lost his smirk as she thought about it for a second. "Don't even answer that. C'mon we've got class." He nudged her through the door they came to and she, surprised, fumbled into the room.

Knowing her friend well enough she kept her mouth shut and thought what she would've said to him. _If happiness made you don a mask then they would be in line with the criminals as they are the most psychotically happy at what they do._ Val believed deeply in what she felt made a hero and a villain and if someone didn't qualify on her scale than they were not a hero and were only going to get themselves beaten up.

After class she met up with Rodriguez outside of the room. She smiled brightly at him, throwing her arm around the sickly thin guy. "Well that was a fun class, want to go and get some ice cream and study for Fridays final?"

He looked at her from the corner of his eye, "I saw you, you were zoned through the whole class thinking about hero crap. What did the professor say about the economics of our economy today?"

"That it's bad and going down the drain."

'Riguez gave her a wide eyed look, "So you can multitask? Well he said more than that but I suppose that'll do, it'd have to do if I know you." He sighed heavily but smirked at her, "So ice cream?"

Val nodded enthusiastically. "It's so hot out that I thought a nice cool treat would be great. Especially before studying for the final."

"We are some of the few who don't even have to study, you know that right?" He asked.

"But it's a good habit to keep for college." She gave him a much bigger smile. "Which by the way is only three months away! We are graduating High School in two weeks and will then be on summer break until _College._ I'm so pumped!" She was practically shaking with excitement and jumped a few times.

'Riguez shrugged, "Ehn, more school that'll get us no where. We're always going to be stuck in Gotham. The only thing good it gets us is possibly a pent house in one of the Wayne buildings." He put his hands in his pockets and kicked a few rocks off the sidewalk and into traffic. "I honestly could care less about the whole thing. I haven't even applied anywhere."

"What?" Val asked in surprise. Her excitement was momentarily postponed. "You told me a month ago or so that you had applied to three different colleges outside of Gotham. I thought—"

"—They didn't accept me. I had perfect grades, no record, and a high damn ACT. But you know why they didn't accept me?" He gave her a moment to shake her head. "Because I am from Gotham City."

"I…I'm sorry Rod. I thought, well, I thought you were going to leave this place and never come back. I want everyone in our class to do that honestly." Her mood had turned down and she stared at the ground now, sad and fearful of both her and Rod's future. "I was accepted to Gotham University. A few of the other schools outside of Gotham sent me a letter saying that if a spot opened I would be accepted but I doubt that will happen."

They walked for a bit, both in a sad and depressed mood as they took in the reality that they may never leave Gotham. Rodriguez looked up at the streetlight, waiting for it to turn so they could walk across when he realized where they were. "Val," He whispered. Val looked up at him, curious why he said her name. When he didn't answer she looked up and around them.

They were in the heart of Gotham.

"How did we end up here?" She asked in a whisper. Val grabbed onto his hand and held onto it with both hands, staying close to him. "Should we turn around and go back?"

'Riguez looked behind them, shaking his head. "We went around too many turns to know our direct route. Let's just keep walking left. I'm sure we'll find our way back to the edges of the city." He, instead of crossing the street, pulled her to the left, walking down the street at a brisk pace. "This is my fault and I'm sorry about that. Didn't mean to get into a random tyrant, just happens sometimes."

Val glanced behind them, suspicious of everyone they passed and all who walked the same way as them. "It's alright, Rod. We probably would've walked here anyways even if we were happy." _It's like the depressing thoughts just bring you to the center of the city, perhaps are even the cause of them._ "Let's just you know, go home. Safely."

They walked for a few more blocks until turning left again, down a fairly well lit road. Though there were few people walking around and fewer cars. Val had been squeezing his hand the whole way and just now realized she was. She released it slightly, allowing him to keep his circulation going. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to squeeze so hard."

He smiled at her, "Honestly it makes me feel better." He squeezed her hand. She smiled back, squeezing in return. He glanced behind her for a moment, "How long have those two been following us? I remember seeing them by the corner."

"I don't know," She said as she looked back at them. "I don't recognize them."

Two men walked behind them with a good distance between them but when their pace seemed to quicken out of fear, theirs quickened with determination. Val, looking at the two behind them and then at herself and Rod, she realized how much of a chance they didn't stand. Rod was thin, toned due to track so he could run and jump but he didn't know how to fight and he couldn't leave her. And she was thin too, more of a biological thin than an exercise thin, as she wasn't in any sports-ever. They were both the same height of 5'9", for whatever that mattered and could both run, though she'd quickly tire out and the other two were tall and large.

Suddenly she was jerked to the side, into a dark and dank alleyway. _One of the_ best _features of Gotham_, she thought_._ Rod pulled her to a run and they ran down the alleyway and to a brick wall that cut them off. "Rod." She whispered. The two men stood at the entrance of the alleyway, slowly making their way through it.

One cracked his knuckles loud enough so they both heard at the end of the way. Rod pushed Val behind him, "Stay behind me Val," He whispered.

The one on the right smiled, his white teeth practically glowing in the darkness. "We're going to have fun with you two. Just come from school, huh?" He asked, pointing out that they wore the Gotham school uniforms. "I always fantasized about doing a schoolgirl! I never thought my dreams would come true." He laughed, utterly happy about the situation he was in.

"You won't touch her!" Rodriquez stated angrily.

"And you'll stop me little man?" The same man asked. "That would be something to see, really." His smile turned malicious. "Lets have fun with him and do the girl last. What do you say Dom?"

The other guy laughed, "Agreed."

Val grabbed onto Rod's shoulders, tears streaming down her face. "You can't beat them." She said. "They are going to kill us."

He shucked her off, blindly pushing her back and away from him. "I am not going to let them put a hand on you Val. If they beat me, it wasn't without a fight." He put his hands up in front of him, balling them tightly. "Besides how many action flicks have we watched? I'm sure I've learned a thing or two from them."

Val whimpered, sadly watching her best friend ready himself for a fight. She bumped into the brick wall behind her, squeaking in surprised fear. "Win," She whispered to herself. "Please…win."

The two men rushed Rod. Luckily he had the quickness of a sprinter and was able to duck between them but quickly saw that he left Val open for harm and snaked back in front of her again and punched the first, skinny guy who had the fantasies. The second guy was bigger than the first, more of a brick really, hardened by the lifestyle he ran. He blocked Rod's advances and punched him in the gut. And just that one hit was enough to make him fumble and then fall, gripping his stomach.

"You've never taken a hit before have you, boy?" The skinny guy asked, wiping his face off. He sneered at Rod, "That's just near impossible in Gotham. I'm happy to do it though." He kicked him in the gut and then in the chin. Blood dribbled out of his mouth and he coughed and moaned at the pain. "I'm surprised you haven't blacked out yet."

The brick of a man reached into his back pocket and pulled out a knife, flipping it open with the flick of his wrist. Val stared wide-eyed at the gleaming weapon, scared half to death for herself and all for Rod. _That extra umph! _she thought frantically. Her heart sped like never before and a sudden rush came to her, taking over what she did. _I can't have that extra umph. I can't._ She ran at the man with the knife, tackling him to the ground and then quickly squirming off of him.

"Looks like she wants us now," He laughed.

The skinny guy smiled at her, having forgotten about her. "Looks like. Now schoolgirl, you going to put up a fight for us? We do like it when they fight, you know."

Rod moaned in the background, trying to get up to keep protecting her. "Val…" He grumbled. The skinny guy quickly turned to him, kicking his hands out from under him. Rod fell on his face and then slowly toppled over onto his side.

Val stood up and quickly ran to the brick wall. She paced back and forth against it, looking for some way around the two men. "Val is it?" The brick of a man asked. "That's a pretty name."

She stared wide-eyed at the man, saw a gap and charged for it, hoping to quickly slip between them. The skinny guy reached out quickly and caught her around the waist. "Help!" She screamed. "Help!" She squirmed in his hold kicking at the second man.

He laughed in her ear, "I like it when you fight it." She paused in fear for a moment, completely filling with fear. Her heart seemed to plummet to her feet and she felt suddenly faint and near passing out. "And that's when the fear takes over," He whispered.

She suddenly fell to the ground with him and she slowly was able to roll out of his arms. The second guy fell besides her, growling inaudibly at something above them. Val turned herself around so that she could sit on her butt and look at what was happening. What looked like a boomerang flew at the brick of a man and then around her head. She could feel the air of it wisp her hair up. Then, to her surprise a little boy in a red outfit jumped down, kicking him across the face.

Val still taken by fear got up and ran back to the brick wall, fearing that he may also go after her. "Help…" She yelled in a soft whisper. She was in shock and had a fear induced adrenaline rush going that was the only thing keeping her conscious. "Someone help…"

When she turned a man with a red bird across his chest stood beside the small boy in red. He smiled kindly at her and began to walk toward her. "Are you okay?" He asked. Val fumbled and tried to walk back further, tears escaping her eyes. The man lost his smile and became more slow and cautious. "I am not here to hurt you miss. I wish to help you but in order to do that I have to know if you are ok."

"Let's go Nightwing," The boy in red stated. "They'll be fine now."

Val looked at the two men that had been knocked out and then at the two standing, a slight recognition registering in her subconsciously driven brain. She fumbled forward, looking at Rod. "Is he…okay?" She asked.

Robin walked over to Rod, feeling for a pulse and nodding, "He's fine." He looked for any open wounds and found none. "Though he's rather black and blue already."

Val fell over, finally succumbing to unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

She awoke what seemed like hours later in the hospital. She was sitting in a chair beside a hospital bed that Rod laid on. She jumped up, trying to remember how she got there but she couldn't remember a thing at the moment. She relaxed and went to stand beside Rod, holding onto his hand. She did remember him going to fight for her though. That was clear in her mind.

"Valentine Worksman?" A man asked. He knocked twice on the doorframe as he entered. It was Commissioner Gordon. "You are Valentine right?" He asked.

She nodded multiple time, "Yes, yes sir I am."

He nodded, "And this is Rodriguez Garza?" She nodded again. "Well I am sorry about how the night went tonight for you two. I was in the hospital visiting with a deputy when I had a small bird say that he was worried about the two in room 241b. How do you feel Miss Worksman?"

For a moment she was shocked to be in the presence of the renowned Commissioner, wondering how she had been so honored to have him visit her and Rod personally. She remembered last night, if it was last night now, remembered passing out in front of a boy in red and one with a red bird across his chest.

"We…we were rescued by Nightwing and Robin," She said more to reassure herself than anything. But part of it was asking the Commissioner at the same time.

"You were. They had stopped the two thugs from hurting you or your friend any further." He gave her a small smile. "Were even lucky enough to be brought here by them. If they hadn't brought you here others probably would have came there."

She leaned heavily against the bed, gripping the sheets tightly in her hand. She was going into shock again. "He called me schoolgirl. Said he had fantasies about doing a schoolgirl. They were going to rape me Commissioner…" She took in a deep breath, tears filling her eyes as she remembered it so vividly. "Rod stood up for me, protected me the best he could. But he isn't a fighter, they knocked him out quickly and one pulled a knife on him and was going to kill him. Kill him…" Tears fell down her cheeks. "They would have killed him. Would have killed Rod…" She looked up at the Commissioner who stayed silent, listening to her confession.

"I saw the knife and I ran at the man, tackling him to the ground. I wouldn't allow him to kill Rod. And then they came after me and I tried to run but was caught by the skinny guy. He," She made a sad and disgusted face. "He whispered in my ear… I tried to fight him but suddenly-I was about to faint when we both fell and I watched the other guy get taken out by Robin."

Commissioner Gordon grabbed on to her hand that grasped for dear life to the sheets. "It's okay now Miss Worksman. Everything is going to be okay."

She looked up at him, crying silently. "We could have died… If it weren't for those two they would have had their way and possibly killed us." Val released the blanket and hugged the Commissioner.

The Commissioner was taken by surprise but hugged her back. "It's okay Valentine, you are safe here."

"What about when I'm not here?" She whispered. He closed his eyes, trying not to think about that. Gotham wasn't a safe place for anyone who couldn't hold his or her own, and those who could tended to be on the criminal side.

"You'll have me to protect you," Rodriguez said quietly.

Val sniffled, letting go of the Commissioner to hold onto his hand. "Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"Like I was hit by a car and left for dead," He smirked, laughing lightly.

Val smiled at him and rubbed his hand on her cheek, "Thank you so much Rod. Thank you so much for standing up for me."

Rod gave her a grateful smile and squeezed her hand. "Anytime Val." He looked past her at the Commissioner. "Thank you for checking up on us Commissioner Gordon. I know that you have a busy schedule to keep but it really means a lot to us that you did."

He smiled sadly. Part of him saw the innocence they held, the shining stars of Gotham that were yet to be corrupted by the darkness and another part of him saw the crack forming in the seams, corruption now squirming into their hearts. They wouldn't be the same after tasting the bitterness of Gotham's true face. "Get better kid, you've got a lot to protect." The Commissioner left the room; feeling satisfied that he left her in good hands.

"He's a nicer man than he looks," Rod said, looking at the door. "I would have never been able to imagine him talking to us."

Val's smile turned down sadly, "That's what happens in Gotham… You get noticed when you get wronged or do wrong. Otherwise you are a no one to those who are someone's."

Rod stared at his friend, "I love being a no one and so should you. Think about it too critically and you'll begin to bleed for Gotham too. I don't ever want to see you bleed for Gotham."

It was ironic really how much that wish would not come true. The next weeks passed quickly with Val and Rod acing their finals and graduating class without so much of a blip like the one they experienced in the heart of the city. Since then they hadn't wandered very far from home or school, sticking to a strict route to and from school and only ever broke it for ice cream. Rod had bought Val a taser for the times he wouldn't be with her to protect her and she had even bought him pepper spray. Though he insisted that she keep it for herself and she did.

Then one day while bringing groceries back home she heard a ruckus behind a nearby store chain. Going against her better judgment she placed the bags inside a dumpster knowing that no one would dig in their for them and slowly walked to the back of the building. She quietly pulled her taser from her purse and held it in front of her. A blue spark flared between the tips as she turned it on.

Behind the buildings men were fighting a man in black. A second man in spandex was also fighting a little farther down the way but she knew instantly who they were. Batman and Nightwing. She stepped beside the corner and watched them, surprised to see them so close to her home. One of the men ran toward her direction, fleeing from Batman. She instinctively held up the taser but wouldn't have to use it because Batman was quick and took him down in a few seconds.

He didn't say anything to her, just looked at her for a moment before turning back to the fight, helping Nightwing finish taking down his opponents. They were Jokers men, each with the painted faces and green hair and fake smiles plastered to their faces. After they quickly tied them up beside the wall.

She had subconsciously walked up to them, not close but close enough for them to notice her and be able to hear her. "You may not recognize me but I would just like to thank you for what you did for me and my friend a few weeks ago."

Nightwing smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. "You're welcome."

Batman gave her a gruff, angry look as he looked between her face and the taser. Val looked down at the taser and quickly turned it off. "I am sorry," She looked up and they were gone. She smiled. "Thank you again." She began to walk away when one of the _Jokers_ twitched. She squeaked, jumping away and holding up the taser like some kind of ninja, "Wow, I really wish that did not just happen."

Above Nightwing laughed lightly, "I have to admit she has a bit of bravery."

"It is subconsciously fueled," Batman stated. "She wouldn't consciously choose to fight anyone much less thank you."

Nightwing frowned at his mentor, "Maybe she hasn't needed the courage to do so before." He looked back down at the girl as she walked toward the dumpsters. An eyebrow shot up as he watched her grab her groceries out of the dumpster. "The dumpster? Well, anyways, I don't think you give Gothamites enough credit."

"Not all deserve any credit," He growled. "Batgirl needs assistance on the docks. I'm going back to the cave to search for more clues."

"See you later Bats." Nightwing jumped off the front of the building, heading east toward the docks

Val sat on her front porch for half an hour before Rod showed up. "What's going on?" He asked. At this time he just came over everyday to hang out for a little bit as a way of hiding from his alcoholic parents. She was smiling off into space when he arrived which made him wonder what was going on with her. "Earth to Valentine," He waved his hand in front of her face. "You in there?"

She blinked and looked at him. "I saw him tonight. I saw him and Batman."

He gaped at her, "What?"

"I saw them 'Riguez. Batman and Nightwing. I watched them fight Jokers men and win." She beamed at him. "I was able to thank Nightwing for what he did and he accepted it. He accepted our thanks."

"Wow," He began. But he didn't know where to go with it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter and fourth!**

**I'm going a slightly different direction then you were perhaps thinking!**

**Anon: You really thought about what you said and I have to agree with that. Lex is by far one of the best and not the worst man in the DCverse. They'd do well with his help and he'd know exactly what to do. They need him even though they don't think so. It gave me a few ideas of directions I can go with the story as well. Thank you! Totally cool :)**

**I hope you guys like it! Don't forget to tell me what you think ;P**

**XD**

* * *

"Rodriguez!" Valentine yelled across the street. She waved at her friend with a piece of paper flailing in her hand. "I got the job as the Mayors secretary." She looked both ways before crossing the street and then ran for it, dodging traffic that was going at the moment. "I got the job."

Rod grabbed for her hand and pulled her on to the sidewalk, "What do you think you're doing crossing the street like that? You could have waited for the lights to turn at least."

Val frowned, hitting him in the chest lightly with the paper. "I was too excited that I got the job. If I can survive for a year, I can begin to move up the political ladder." She smiled and twirled in a circle, "With the mayor as a friend, that'll be great for me."

Rod smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, if you survive."

She pulled his arm around her shoulders and began to walk with him, "Look I know that you don't agree to this but it's something that I want to do. It was you who told me that the most we have to hope for being stuck in Gotham is living in a pent house in one of the Wayne buildings. So, I am aiming for the top pent house."

He laughed, "You realize that you'd be kicking Mr. Wayne out of his own home right?" He squeezed her close to him, losing the smile. "I'm happy for you that you're dreaming big but dreamers don't tend to fair well in Gotham. We don't tend to fair well in Gotham."

The paper fluttered in her hand and Val looked down at it, her rather happy and excited mood completely gone now. "Why do you always have to go and ruin my happiness? Can't you just be happy for me about this? Can't you just join in it with me?" She walked out from under his arm, walking quickly ahead of him. "I'm going home to tell my parents the good news."

He grabbed her by the shoulder, "Hey, I am only trying to look out for you."

She glared at him, tears welling as she did, "But what, I can't be happy about moving up in Gotham? I can't be happy about anything in Gotham with you. You should realize that if you're stuck here you have to enjoy it before it sucks you dry Rod. Stop being so melodramatic all the time and be happy," She yelled. "I won't let Gotham destroy everything."

She ripped away from his hold and ran away from him, just ran. In her mind, Val had a destination-her home-but a part of her just wanted to keep running. To run away from the depressed city and to somewhere happier, somewhere like Metropolis with its shining skyscrapers and smiling heroes. Somewhere where even the alleyways are lit up with light. A place where happiness could be accepted and shared and you didn't always have to look over your shoulder at every good deed thrown your way.

Her parents had happily accepted the news, believing their daughter would be able to move up and away from here, become somebody that could do something for the city by leaving it. Valentine hadn't told them that she wanted to stay, that she wanted to spread the happiness to the city of Gotham, light up its alleyways and make its skyscrapers shine in the sunlight.

It needed more than a shadow, more than a bat.

Gotham needed a light, a hope.

It needed Valentine more than she knew it did and more than she was ready for. Who could ever be ready to take on Gotham in its entirety except for the shadows, except for the bats?

"Mayor, you buzzed," Val stated, sticking her head into the door. She awkwardly smiled at the small meeting he had at the moment and stood straight in the door, adjusting her new skirt a little. "Mr. Wayne, Commissioner Gordon, how do you do?"

Bruce Wayne and the Commissioner both sat with the Mayor, discussing things in private with him about the new constructions the Wayne industry is going to build. They both smiled at her, giving her a curt nod before looking back at the Mayor.

"Ah yes, Miss Worksman, this as you know is Commissioner Gordon and Bruce Wayne." He gestured to both of them with a small smile. "Please come in, I'd like you to give the same proposal you gave to me to both Wayne and the Commissioner."

Her eyes went wide, taken completely by surprise. "Sir? I don't think—"

The Mayor laughed heartily, "Dear girl, when you found the moment you just began talking and even when I insisted you stop, you kept going anyways. I am giving you this chance to talk to the real people who it'd matter to."

Her mouth gaped open as she looked between the three men in the room. "I…" She dusted invisible dirt off of herself, mustering the courage to speak up as she did. Her body shook with fear and excitement, as she'd finally be able to talk to someone about her ideas.

"I firmly believe that what you are doing Mr. Wayne is incredibly brilliant and that it should be done as soon as possible. Only it should be done with twice as many buildings. Considering the fact that the first building was demolished, I believe that it'd be smart to form patrol units outside of the building to watch and make sure that none of that can happen again. It would be smart to protect the future of this city and I understand Commissioner that you don't have the men but I also believe that it doesn't have to be done by solely the police. Those that guard the city, Batman, Nightwing, Batgirl…

They should all be working with you and you, Mr. Wayne to protect the structures from any threat. Those skyscrapers are a beacon of hope that Gotham isn't dying from the inside, and can be fixed. Protection is key but also, so is community involvement and support. You may talk to the elites and get support from them, but the little people also have a say in this. And for some those buildings are more than hope, they are protection."

She had blabbed on so fast that when she finally stopped to take a breath she almost fainted from not breathing. Now, with the surprised looks the three men gave her she wasn't sure if they had registered all of what she said.

The Mayor gave her a kind smile, one that told her good job. "Not even twenty yet and she's already more of a mayor than I am. She's a worker but she's also a dreamer. What you were talking about earlier Mr. Wayne, getting more support for the construction of these buildings, I believe that she can help you with that. Her belief is as strong, or stronger than your own."

Bruce stared at Val, curious and maybe a little proud for her. "You are nineteen Miss Worksman?" She nodded quickly. "Well, I can promise you that I can pay more than the mayor and that I can give you a decent shelter over your head." He stood up and walked over to her, holding his hand out for hers. "I would love to have you work with me on recruiting support from the city."

She stared down at his hand, completely surprised by all of this that was happening.

"Now's when you shake his had, Miss Worksman," The Commissioner said with a chuckle.

"I'd be honored," She said with a smile as she took his hand.

Bruce looked back at the Mayor, "Thank you Mayor for allowing me to steal your secretary. If this meeting is over, I'd like to take her with me to talk through the necessities."

"Um…Mayor?" She looked at him and he nodded quickly.

"This meeting is done Mr. Wayne, you may go. Working here for two weeks Miss Worksman and you've already made more friends than I have working here for two years. I think you'll do great with Mr. Wayne." He smiled at her.

She smiled in return, happy beyond words. Getting to work personally with Bruce Wayne on his own project, the one that'd been on her mind since she began working with the Mayor was amazing. "Thank you," She looked to Mr. Wayne, "I will do as much as I can to help you Mr. Wayne."

Val was able to grab her purse quickly from her desk, deciding to leave her things to grab later on and hurried to walk with Bruce down the hall. She walked beside Bruce through the halls of the building. "I like the amount of belief you have for what I am doing. That is something that will help me very much. Not everyone is for what I am doing so not all are giving any support at all. It is hard work to do to try and create support for what people believe to be impossible."

"But it's not," She stated. He looked down at her, curious and slightly disbelieving she had said anything. She smiled sheepishly, looking away.

"No, no, continue. Please. I'd like to hear what you have to say about it." He adjusted his suit and held the door open for her, following her outside. "Not many share in my beliefs as deeply as I heard you in the Mayors office just now. Its nice to know that some believe in it."

She stopped for a moment, staring at the older gentleman that held open the car door. "Here you are Master Bruce," He bowed ever so slightly. "Is the girl to accompany you to the manor Master Bruce?"

"Yes, Alfred. Miss Worksman this is Alfred Pennyworth, caretaker of Wayne manor and well, me. Alfred, Miss Worksman."

Alfred smiled and did the small bow, "Nice to meet you Miss Worksman."

She did a comical bow and followed Bruce into the car. "Thank you."

As Alfred began to drive away to the Wayne manor, Val sat in the back beside Bruce, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Um…Mr. Wayne?" He stopped staring out of the window and looked at her. "Um…well, why are we going to your home? Won't I be working in an office at Wayne Enterprises?"

He smiled at her. "Ah yes, the work you will be doing is not in an office." She stared blankly at him, confused. "I would like you to accompany me in my public announcements for the cities support for the construction I will be doing."

"Just like that?" She asked in disbelief. "You don't even know me Mr. Wayne. What if I stole something while I was at your home? What if I had plotted this whole thing so that I could use you as ransom? What if—"

"What if you truly believe in what I am doing and can rake in more supporters than I can?" He retorted quickly. He smiled at her, clasping his hands together on his lap. "In time I will get to know you Miss Worksman but from the girl I saw in the Mayors office, I do not believe that you would steal, much less use me as ransom."

Val blushed, looking out the widow. She smiled at the passing trees and watched as they drove by a very scenic area, shadows hiding even in the light. They turned off the road and onto the manor road. Her surprise was heightened when she finally saw his manor in person when she'd only seen it in the newspapers her whole life. It was larger than the apartment building her and her parents lived in, something she never thought she'd get the chance to see in her life.

"It's beautiful Mr. Wayne," She whispered. She smiled over at Bruce and Alfred, "its very unlike Gotham yet is a part of Gotham all the same."

Bruce smiled, "I'm glad you like it because your accommodations will be here at Wayne Manor. As we will be working closely together most days it is easier for both that you be here as well. You will receive a schedule from Alfred in a day's time with the tasks and responsibilities of what it is I want you to do. For now I'd like you to get situated and adjusted to the house, it's rather large and easy to get lost in. Trust me on that."

Val laughed as her world spun around her and she blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Miss Worksman?" A man asked at her side. She could feel that she was being lifted up and brought inside. _What's going on,_ she thought. _Why do I feel so light and yet feel so rushed._ "Miss Worksman, do you hear me?" The same voice asked. It was a familiar voice, low and kind, _just like Bruce Wayne's._ _He had a low and caring tone. _She laughed at her thoughts. _He was tall and handsome, someone who'd never care about me, much less look at me. _ "I think she's in shock sir."

Val was set down on a soft and plush couch, a hand feeling her forehead quickly. "I don't have a fever Rod," She grumbled. Val blinked multiple times, looking up at the two worried faces above her. "Neither of you are Rod and I am realizing that I just fainted outside of Wayne Manor and everything I thought I was dreaming is really true…"

"Indeed it is," Alfred smiled. "Do you still feel light headed Miss Worksman?"

She slowly sat up, Bruce gently helping her. For a moment she stared at him and then at Alfred. "Its just…I'm the bottom class, you're the top. In reality this shouldn't even be happening, you look over simple folk like me. You don't ask them for help and allow them to sleep in your home."

"Maybe you should have let the offer sink in before you brought her here, given her some time to think over what was happening," Alfred said. Bruce looked up at him, his expression hard and slightly scary. Something that Val had never seen from the billionaire Bruce Wayne before. "She just needs a moment to adjust to the sudden change Master Wayne."

"You are right Alfred," He said. "Why don't you show her to her room and give her some time to adjust." Bruce looked at Val with a smile, "Dinner is at six most nights, we'll try to keep to it tonight so that you can meet everyone else."

Her eyes widened slightly at the thought of having to meet everyone else. _Would I meet the entire Wayne family? He had three sons didn't he? I can't remember, I think it was three, maybe two… _"Sure," She breathed.

Bruce helped her to her feet and Alfred held out his arm for her to take. She was shocked by the entire situation that if she didn't take his arm, she might really fall or trip, or hit something breakable. "I am sorry for the suddenness of Master Wayne, at times he can be very up front about minor details. His requests are sincere though, it would be good for him to have someone working at his side that shared the same beliefs as he did."

Val looked at Alfred, staring at him until he looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "Don't you?" For a moment he said nothing and she clarified what she meant. "Share the same beliefs as him that is."

"Oh yes. I do but my word has little sway with the populace as many regard me only as Mr. Wayne's butler. That is very little help to Mr. Wayne's affairs."

Val smiled, "If anything I believe you are more of a father figure to Mr. Wayne. A butler you may be," She laughed. "But no one keeps a butler for all of their life."

Alfred gave her a small smile, "No one has ever said that before, not even Master Wayne."

She gave his arm a tight squeeze, "He's a guy, and the ones-one-I know would never admit to something like that. Women though, we notice that kind of stuff right away. Not always, but sometimes we notice something."

He stopped and opened a door for her and it swung into the room. "This will be where you stay Miss Worksman. Next door to you is Master Damian and the next is Master Richards when he wishes to stay. And on the right is Master Timothy's and then Mater Wayne's."

"Already I feel like I have over stayed my welcome," She said as she looked down the hall at the doors. "So he has three sons? Do they all stay here?" She asked.

Alfred shook his head, "No, the only permanent resident for now is Master Damian, the youngest of the three boys. The other two have moved elsewhere, but from time to time they do show up so do not be surprised if you ever run into one."

Val nodded slowly, looking away from the hall and into the room she would stay in. "Decent was an understatement…" It was the size of two master bedrooms and had old, antique wood furniture inside, a wall of books, and a small reading corner off to the left. There were two other doors to the right, one for a closet no doubt but the second she could only guess at being a bathroom. "It's more than I've ever had and probably ever would."

"I will leave you to relax Miss Worksman. Dinner is a six as Master Wayne stated downstairs. Feel free to wander Miss, this will now be your home as well if you accept the offer."

"Please, call me Val. It's short for Valentine," she smiled kindly at him.

Alfred returned the smile and nodded. "Feel free to move about as you wish Val."

She couldn't help but smile more, happiness taking over again. Alfred shut the door for her and walked away in silence. Val twirled in a circle, unable to hold back her enthusiasm for the moment, for the opportunity. She reached into her purse and grabbed out her cell phone, "Rod! You'll never guess where I am right now." On the other end Rod sounded surprised to get a call from her. _"Aren't you working Val?" _She laughed, "Um…I actually don't know if I'm on the clock or not. I would assume that I'm not for today. But you have to guess where I'm at."-_"At work. At the Mayors home. I don't know Val, tell me."_-"I'm at Wayne Manor." And suddenly she began in a tyrant about the last hour and what happened and why she was there.

"It's amazing really. This place is huge and just beautiful," She sighed, finally sitting on the bed. _"I just hope _Mr. Wayne_ knows that you're too young for him."_ Val laughed, "This is strictly business 'Riguez. Even though he's got a playboy title he knows that and would doubtedly ever try anything on me. He's a gentleman really."-_"I believe you Val. Just kind of odd how quickly you were whisked away is all."_-"I noticed that too. I am optimistic about it though and I am going to take this chance to help Gotham." Rod laughed on the other end, _"Just don't forget about us little guys. The rich people tend to look better than us, don't be fooled."_

Val laughed and fell back on to the bed. "I'm hopefully going to collect my belongings tomorrow so I'll see you then?"-_"Absolutely. Take a picture of the room your staying in and send it to me."_-"Okay, see you later Rod."-_"Goodbye employee of Bruce Wayne's."_ She laughed as she hung up.

Almost forgetting, she quickly got up and snapped a few pictures of the room she would stay in and sent them to Rod. A few minutes later she received a reply message, _that's a full apartment there. A lot of books…I'm very jealous. _Val threw her phone onto the bed and went to explore the rows of books.

A knock came at the door but was barely registered with her as she read along a line of books. "You can come in," She stated half-heartedly. She was too busy looking at all of the books to realize she even registered the knock.

"So are you the girl father was talking about? The one that'd be living with us for a while?" A boy asked.

Val turned around to look at the kid that stood in the doorway. He was barely five feet tall and looked very grumpy. "Yeah, I am Valentine Worksman. You can call me Val though. And you're Damian, right?"

"Yeah," He just glared at her. "What makes you deserve to live here, huh? Are you some kind of project my fathers taking on?" He was very rude and blatantly mean to her.

She sat down on the foot of the bed, staring at the kid, taken completely by surprise at his attitude. She figured they'd all be similar to their father, in the way that they were openly gentlemanly to her. Not this. He wore the Gotham school outfit she had worn nearly a month ago, his hair was tousled in a messy style of uncaringness and he held himself high in the clouds. Brat was what he'd be called if she weren't a guest here.

"I am not a project," She stated pointedly. "Your father, Mr. Wayne, has asked me to work with him by helping him gain public support for the building project he has planned."

He smirked, "So you are a project then? You'll last a week before you want to leave." He began to leave.

"Why? Because you will try to make my life harder than it has to be?" She demanded. He turned and glared at her about to say something when he stopped. "You should know that what your father is doing is the most any have done for Gotham. I believe full heartedly in what he's doing and wish to help him. If you have a problem with that then I suggest you take that up with him."

Damian lifted his chin, still glaring at her. "You have no idea what he's done for this city." He quickly walked away and she heard and possibly felt his door slam next to hers.

_He's a brat,_ she thought. She hadn't seen many kids act so snobby like him and was very surprised. Most kids she knew took anything and knew how to treat strangers, especially those who gave them something. He was a kid living in a pile of wealth who knew of nothing less. _Has he ever heard the word no before? He's probably gotten everything he's ever wanted being a Wayne. _She stood at the window, looking outside at the darkening clouds.

It was nearly six o'clock when she'd finally walked out of her room and down the stairs. From there she got turned around a few times until she just gave up and followed the smell of food into the dining room. Bruce and Damian sat at the table, Bruce looking slightly angry with his son. Val sat at the end of the table, feeling very uncomfortable and un-belonging with the family.

"Hello Mr. Wayne, Damian," She greeted as she took her seat.

"Are you feeling better Miss Worksman?" Bruce asked, smiling at her.

She smiled shyly in return, "Yes. Please call me Val—"

"Short for Valentine," Damian finished, glaring at her from the other end of the table.

Val stared for a moment before looking down at her plate. "Damian." Bruce stated angrily. "Miss Worksman is a guest in this house and should be treated with kindness and respect." Val looked up at the two. "I am sorry Miss-Val. Honestly I don't think he's used to a female presence."

That got a gaping glare from Damian. Val laughed lightly as Bruce threw his son under the bus and received a glared in return. "Am too. There are plenty of girls in my classes," Retorted Damian. Bruce smirked, "But none so close to home as she will be. I'd be nice or she might kick you in the butt for what you say. Oh, and you are given full liberties with kicking him in the butt if he's too mean to you Val."

Val smirked.

Damian slouched and crossed his arms, "I'd like to see you try…"

Alfred brought in the food and laid it out on the table. "Chicken and potatoes." Damian dug right in and filled his plate full. Growing boys sure did eat a lot. While Val on the other hand only grabbed small portions as she didn't need to eat so much. "You may have more Val," Alfred said as he eyed her plate. You could still see much of the plate to his surprise.

"Light weight," Damian stated at the other end.

Val couldn't help but smile, laughing a little at the comment. Damian looked slightly confused, shaking it off as he ate. "I don't eat much Alfred, this is good enough for me. Thank you though, it's very good."

Alfred nodded, ducking away back into the kitchen. They all ate in silence, not really saying much to each other. Val felt awkward and out of place with the two of them and didn't know what to say.

"Will you accept my offer Val?" Bruce asked.

Val chocked on her drink and quickly swallowed down a second to clear her throat. "This is a once in a life time opportunity you have given me Mr. Wayne and there is no way that I can turn that down." She smiled at the table and then at him. "I thought that it was going to take me years climbing up ladders until I was able to personally work with you and your goals for a better Gotham. Surprise is an understatement when wording how surprised I was that the chance so quickly came to me."

Damian made an odd face, "Why do you want to work with him so badly?" He asked, more like demanded.

She shrugged, "I had so many ideas already swirling in my mind on how to bring light back to Gotham that I saw in Mr. Wayne. His ideas were brilliant and he is one of the few people that can get them done." She paused for a moment, thinking about how to word her next sentence. "I figured if I could even have a simple meeting with him and share my ideas, that maybe, just maybe I'd be able to say that I contributed something to Gotham."

"You wouldn't have contributed anything though," Damian said. "A few words aren't going to change anything."

"But unlike many others, I'd at least be trying. And for me, trying was all I had until a few hours ago."

Bruce gave her his most handsome smile. "Well I'm glad to have to chance to work with you Val. I wish there were more people like you in Gotham, dreamers that is. They are few and far between."

Val nodded in agreement.

"Um.. Mr. Wayne?" She asked. "Is there any way I can get some of my stuff to bring here? I didn't have anything when you brought me."

He nodded, "Alfred can take you now if you'd like. He'll bring you to a few other places as well to find some suitable clothes for your public appearances."

She smiled crookedly. "Will I have to wear a dress?" She asked.

Damian laughed but didn't say anything. Bruce smiled, "To most of them yes. Some you can dress it down a little bit. Most of these public appearances are charity balls and such."

Val nodded slowly, having not expected that.


	5. Chapter 5

**:) Scarecrow shows his face!**

**Anon: I will try to remember that. I don't know if it'll really be understood in the story but maybe, i'm not really sure. I had forgotten completely about his childhood before going with Bruce.. Thanks :D**

* * *

"So Miss Worksman, where is it you'd like to go?" Alfred asked politely. He held the door of the car open for her and for a moment she just stared inside at the backseat, unsure whether or not to enter.

"Honestly Alfred, if I step inside of that car… I truly believe that everything is going to change." She pulled her eyes away from the back seat to look at Alfred. "Will it be a positive change for me Alfred? Lights, camera, action! Do you believe that I can do that, that I can become the believer Bruce believes me to be, wants me to be. A minute ago I had no doubt about it but suddenly…I'm not sure."

"I think you have to be able to believe in the direction you want to go in order to do it Miss Worksman. This may be the next step in your life and it is up to you whether you decide to take that step." He gave her a small smile, his head tilting to the side a little. "Master Bruce would not have taken you on so quickly if he had not believed that you could be the person that he _and_ you believe you can be."

She stared back inside of the car, a small smile slowly creeping in. "If you wouldn't mind I would like to go to City Hall to collect my things quick and then run home."

"But City Hall is closed now," He stated.

She dug in her purse and fished out a key card. She smiled past it at Alfred, "Only if you don't have one of these. I promise it won't take me but five minutes. Never had much to bring in yet being I only worked there for two weeks."

Alfred looked up at the Manor and then quickly back to Val, "Of course, so long as it is quick Miss Worksman. I do not feel right about letting you do that while no one is around."

"What have I got to steal?" She joked.

She hopped into the backseat of the car, smiling at the leather interior and at the step she was taking. _Please, just always remember who you are Val. Never forget the little people. Never forget why you are doing this._

She quietly walked into City Hall, heading straight for her small cubicle outside of the Mayors office. She was looking at her phone, reading through messages from Rod when she stopped from the noises she heard in the Mayor's office. Muffled noises, not very loud but just enough.

"Mr. Mayor?" She asked through the door. The wall of windows and door had that weird textured fog that wouldn't allow any to see through. She knocked twice and heard a louder muffled noise, sounding almost like a scream. "Mr. Mayor it's your secretary, I'm coming in," She began to open the door. "Please if you are doing anything vulgar stop immediately…" She stared inside the room her mouth instantly opening.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a whisper.

"We came after hours when we knew that the Mayor would stay late," A man chimed happily. "He always does on Tuesdays. Gets a few last minute things done and most all of his employees leave shortly after closing." He pointed to three City Hall staff, "Except of course for them. They happened to be here."

She stared at the scene before her, looking between the six-armed men and the four tied and gagged civilians. The Mayor was tied to his chair behind the desk looking rather scared himself. The leader of the group wore a ragged old flour sack that had stitches randomly in it. Underneath the hood you could see a faint smile, his eyes gleaming with insanity.

Scarecrow.

He was suddenly in front of her, his hand rubbing down her cheek. "What are you scared of darling? Your face is so smooth and soft," He pointed out softly. Even though he wore gloves he could see that was true. He suddenly grabbed hold of her under the chin, his awes quickly gone. His voice was dark and intense as he spoke, "Tell me what it is you fear madam Secretary."

She shook; terrified of him, of the situation she had walked in on. He squeezed her chin tighter, pushing her against the wall. "You…" She whispered. "I'm terrified of you."

He lowered his head in anger, "Now that won't work darling. That won't work at all. You can't be afraid of me. You have to be afraid of something else! A bat perhaps? Spiders? Worms?" He asked with a slight snicker.

She sucked in a pained breath, looking up at the ceiling as her head was being turned upward. "I never had anything…to fear…but thugs like you."

He laughed, nearly dropping her. "Thugs like me? Do you really think that I'm a thug darling? Thugs are the men who work for me, the ones with the guns. No, I am not a thug, I am more than that," He dropped her and held his hands out to his side. "I am Scarecrow!" He said, glorifying himself. "I am fear incarnate."

Val rubbed her chin, a lump forming in the back of her throat as tears welled in her eyes. "Still just a thug…" She choked. "Any more than that and you'd be somebody."

"Oh but I am somebody," He sneered. "I am Scarecrow!"

Scarecrow bent down to her height where she sat on the floor to glare at her. "If you're truly afraid of thugs perhaps I should just give you to them and save the gas for the others? Does that sound joyful to you?" The thugs in the room smiled sadistically, nodding and grunting in agreement. "They'd like that. A lot."

Val stared at the thugs in the room, near crying as she saw her fears coming closer to the truth with every passing second. Blinking multiple times she cleared away the tears as best as she could and stared at the Scarecrow. "It's only you that scares me though."

He smiled under the mask, lifting his hand up to try and grab her. She flinched back and his smile only widened. "Perhaps you are." He turned his wrist over and as his fingers curled in a green-yellow gas puffed out. "This could be fun very fun madam Secretary."

Val swatted at the gas, trying to make it go away but it was no use and her fear made her breath more and she inhaled it too quickly and so the world was morphing and pulling and shrinking. Scarecrow smiled in front of her and his teeth became razor sharp and pointed, his eyes glowing and growing larger as the pupils began to encompass his eyes. His body slimmed to a stick and he looked like a real scarecrow, black birds flew out of his mouth at her and she held her hands up and screamed.

A crash at the window caught everyone's attention and the scarecrow Val saw turned toward the noise, squawking angrily at whatever it was. It's form arched up, growing bigger and its branches broke, and created pieces of wood that you could cut yourself on. She saw the hulking figure that had come in through the window taking down the distorted thugs. It looked like a black mass with the only whiteness coming from its eyes and when it finished off a thug it looked as though the blackness ate the thug, never to be seen again.

Part of her registered familiarities with the figure, its normal form blinking in and out like static. It was Batman she knew that for sure and she knew what was happening and why, she could make out the people but even though she knew it was Batman she couldn't muster the strength to enter that black abyss he brought. The doorway swayed and pulled beside her and she quickly crawled out of the room. It was difficult to take the stairs as they shifted to and froe and she didn't know whether her footing was safe or not.

Val ran for the lobby, nearly running into the glass doors until they flickered into view at the last minute. "Alfred!" She yelled as she ran out the doors. A second black mass was running up to her, it's eyes white as well. "Alfred!" She looked around, trying to flee from the black mass that came after her. "No!"

She tripped and fell onto the sidewalk that buzzed with dancing black critters. "No…" She breathed. "I am only afraid of the Scarecrow! Only afraid of the scarecrow…"

Suddenly the real world began to come into view and she saw that the black mass was Alfred. The world flickered in and out more slowly, taking longer between flickers. "Scarecrow," She began quickly. "He's got the mayor. Sprayed me with gas." She bent over the curb and scooped up dirty water, splashing the coldness on her face.

"You need to get to a hospital. That gas can be fatal if the dose is high enough." Alfred stated. "How are you feeling now?"

She looked up at Alfred, seeing the black mass and then Alfred. "It's flickering in and out as if it wants to stop but keeps going. I don't know what's happening but one minute everything is fine and the next-hell." She rubbed her face, rubbing her eyes forcibly. When she opened them the black mass was in front of her and grabbing onto her shoulder.

Val flinched back a little, fearing the blackness that ate at everything around it. Then Alfred came back into view looking utterly worried and maybe a little fearful. "Miss Worksman, we must get you to a hospital right away. Can you get into the car?"

She blinked multiple times, rubbing her eyes and face again.

"Here, give her this," A rough voice ordered.

Val turned quickly, rolling across the pavement to the side of the building. She sat, staring in utter fear at the black mass with white eyes who handed a glowing white object to the second mass. "Don't…" She rubbed a hand down her face and saw Batman and Alfred. "Batman…" She stared at him for a long moment until he turned back into that black mass.

Alfred came into view in front of the blackness he was. He held onto a small syringe, slowly making his way toward her. "This will stop the fear toxin Miss Worksman. Please stay still."

Val nodded, looking to Batman quickly before looking back and seeing the black mass again. She held her hand out, clenching her teeth as she stared wide-eyed at the blackness she was allowing so close. "I know it's you Alfred but I really want to run away from you right now." She tried to smile but only made herself look even more scared.

"I understand," He said, the needle plunging into her arm. "It should go away soon."

Val felt the warm substance seep into her arm and slowly seep into her body, warming her up as it did. Her eyes drifted between the two black masses, waiting for them to become normal again. The one she knew to be Batman knelt down beside her. "How were you able to resist the fear toxin?" It asked in a scary, alien tone.

Slowly the mass turned into Batman and all of the fake blackness slowly seeped back into nothingness. Val took a deep, relieved breath. "I told him I was only afraid of him. I knew what that gas did to a person so I made myself believe that he was my only fear. I told myself over and over again that he was my only fear. It seemed to work…" She smiled happily, side effects of the injection kicking in. "Everything else was still distorting but it flickered in and out of reality." She laughed at him, "What was in that syringe?"

Val fell over suddenly, completely knocked out.

"Sir?" Alfred asked in a worried tone. "This hasn't happened before, is she going to be alright?"

Batman checked her pulse and nodded. "It's the effects of a stressful day. She needs some rest and sleep, bring her back to the Manor and let her sleep." His tone was rough and hardy not the usual Bruce Wayne voice.

"Right away sir," Alfred said. He quickly picked her up under the arm and gently placed her in the back of the car. She slumped peacefully in the back of the car, fast asleep. "Will the Mayor be alright Sir?" He asked as he closed the door.

"Yes," Batman stated. "We knew about this happening tonight, Alfred." He pointed a claw up at the top of a building, "Even if she has a card, next time, if I say she can't go back, she can't go back."

Alfred looked shamed for a moment, "Of course sir."

Batman was pulled into the night sky and disappeared in the darkness. Alfred only followed after him until he could no longer see him and then got in the car and headed back to the Manor.


	6. Chapter 6

Val sat up groggily in bed, yawning and stretching from a hard nights sleep. Her left leg was asleep which meant that she possibly hadn't moved at all last night. She limped to the bathroom, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she did and carefully tried to wake her leg up. Val still wore her work clothes from the day before and had a small pile sitting atop the dresser she passed on the way to the bathroom.

Her hair was terribly flat on the left side while the right was up in arms about the dryness in the air. She laughed at it and turned on the water and began to splash her face. Face dripping wet and hair getting soaked she decided that she should just shower; it'd be the quickest and easiest way to wake up.

Once her long shower was over she realized that she wasn't at her home. Val quickly stepped out, towel wrapped around her and walked out into the room, hot steam following her in. "Oh…" She sighed. She remembered now where she was at though the night was rather blurry and black. "Wayne Manor." She walked over to the dresser where the pile sat that she had blindly walked past before sat and quickly put it on. It was a nice pair of jeans, a striped dress shirt, and a purple over coat.

"This is cute," She smiled at herself in the mirror. "Very cute." She quickly tied up her damp hair and walked out of the room. She looked down the hall, waiting for a moment to see if anyone else would come out as well. She didn't want to be surprised anymore… She had liked surprises yesterday but after last night, for some reason she didn't like them anymore.

"Mr. Wayne?" She called through the halls as she walked. "Alfred?" She turned down another hallway, finding herself in a living room. "Anyone home?" She called into the room. She slouched as she had no feel for the house and was already lost and no one seemed to be home.

"Hello," A voice said behind her. "I'm home-oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you jump."

Val smiled sheepishly, looking around half expecting someone else to jump out at her. "Yeah, well after last night I don't really like surprises anymore."

"Bruce told me what had happened last night, how are you feeling?" He asked.

Val finally _looked_ at him. He was a tall and handsome guy, maybe not very much older than she was. He wore simple duds, jeans and a t-shirt, his hair askew and wet still from a shower. For a moment there was a look of recognition on his face but it quickly disappeared, replaced with a kind smile.

She smiled back at him, holding out her hand, "I think that you are Master Richard as Alfred put it. I'm Valentine Worksman, you can call me Val."

He shook her hand, "And just Richard is fine too. Only Alfred uses the whole Master thing."

"He's a sweet man," She said, laughing a little.

Richard nodded, "Are you feeling okay today? Getting gassed by the Scarecrow never sounded fun from what I've read in the papers."

She looked down at the ground. A few of the details cleared in her memory of last night and she could remember the two Scarecrows she had seen. "It was…scary. Alfred was just bringing me…" She had to think hard on what she was doing last night to piece it together. "He brought me to City Hall so I could grab my things and go. It wouldn't have taken more than five minutes when I heard the noises from the Mayors office. I went in, just checking and he was in there. Scarecrow was."

Val looked up at Richard, giving him a small smile, "That's as far as I can really remember right now." She shrugged, "I mean I can see what happened but it's pretty blurry right now. Honestly, if I could, I'd rather just forget it all together."

"Would you like something to drink to get your mind off of it?" He asked with a smile. "I'm thinking that after you found someone you'd go to the kitchen."

She smiled, "That was the plan."

"Ah, how are you feeling Val?" Alfred asked as they entered the kitchen area. Alfred was doing what looked like budgeting work on a small table. He smiled up at her, "Would you care for a cup of coffee?"

She nodded, "I would love one, but I can get it Alfred. No need to fuss." She quickly walked over to the coffee machine, grabbing a cup off the stack that sat beside it and poured herself a cup. "Tastes like caramel and cinnamon," She said after she took a sip.

Richard leaned against the wall next to where Alfred worked smiling at Val, "Haven't seen that happen before, are you going to be alright Al?" He asked, looking at the slightly shocked Alfred.

He composed himself, "Of course. Miss Worksman can help herself to anything she'd like."

"Where is Mr. Wayne?" She asked after a sip of coffee.

"He has gone off to do some meetings with Mr. Fox. He has requested that I take you to your home so that you may bring back your belongings. As well we must go and find you some ball gowns," He stated.

She took a deep breath and nodded, "How many balls do you suppose I will be attending?"

Richard opened the fridge and scavenged for something, finding half a sandwich inside. "Well, I can't keep track of how many I've gone to with him, so I'd say quite a few, especially if he really wants to get it moving along faster."

Val gaped at him, "That many? I've never even spoke in front of a group before."

He laughed between bites of his sandwich. "Well I doubt you'll be doing that yet. For now I think you'll just be walking around and talking to people after the speeches are over. Easy work. You'll get the hang of it pretty quickly."

"I must agree with Master Richard Miss Worksman, it will be as if you have done it all of your life by the third ball." He stood up, neatly organizing his papers on the small table and then looked to Val, "Are you ready to go Miss Worksman?"

She finished her coffee, nodding as she wiped off her lips. "I think so, though wearing a dress… Not really sure." She smiled at the two men who both shared an odd humored expression. "I feel like there is something funny that I don't know."

"Well," Richard began with a smirk, "the first ball you have to go to is tonight."

Her mouth dropped. "To-tonight?"

"Indeed," Alfred stated.

She slowly walked past them and out the door, Alfred following closely behind her. "Why tonight? Why not in a month after I've practiced a billion times?"

Richard smiled as she left, laughing a little.

Alfred guided her through the Manor, slowly making his way toward the front door. "The charity ball has been planned for a few weeks now and being as you now work for Master Bruce for such a task he felt that it'd be necessary for you to, in a sense, get your feet wet." He opened the front door for her, smiling at her blank stare. "We will be going to your home first and then to the shopping centers."

Her parents weren't at home so she left a long note telling them where she'd be and what was going on. She knew they would thoroughly enjoy the fact that she was slowly going somewhere if not getting there very fast. Faster than she thought she would. Val packed up just a box of things, sadly all of her clothes, a few accessories, doo-dads, and the couple of family pictures she had in her mirror.

Val opened the door to leave, staring inside for a moment at the place she might not see again for a while longer. "You're already forgetting about us aren't you?" Asked a familiar voice. "Don't tell me you've only got a box of things to bring back to Wayne Manor."

"You'd have half a box Rod," She teased. She closed the door and locked its four locks. "And no I haven't forgotten about you. I've sadly been asleep most of the time I've been there since I called you last."

He smiled, walking over to her and taking the box out of her hands. "Asleep on the job? Isn't that some kind of no-no for you?"

Val stopped and leaned against the wall, "Last night Alfred took me back to City Hall so I could collect my things when I happened upon a kidnapping, I guess you could call it." She looked up at him and saw the worry and fear on his face. "I was gassed by Scarecrow, he was the one doing it, trying to kidnap or kill the Mayor."

He put the box down and grabbed on to her shoulder, "Are you feeling okay? Did you get to a hospital?" He demanded.

She smiled and nodded, "Well Batman gave me some kind of serum to stop the affects of the gas. Yeah, Batman came in and stopped the bad guys. I was able to escape and a little after he helped me get rid of the hallucinations I was having."

Rod pulled her into a bear hug, squeezing her tightly to him. "Do you realize how much of a magnet you are for the bat-family the past few weeks. Three times you've seen them… I don't like that. I don't like that you've been so close because that means you've been that close to something bad."

Tears streaked down her cheeks and she smiled as she snuggled into the crook of his neck. "I'll be okay," she said, only half believing it.

He didn't let her go yet as he talked. "You know as well as I that working with Bruce Wayne you might become a target for those sick geezers out there. They might take you for ransom, or to hurt him, or whatever. There's just no way he can possibly protect you one hundred percent of the time."

Val finally stopped the hug by stepping back a little and wiped her eyes clean. "He'll give me as much as he can Rod. I can't always be protected, I don't always need to be."

Rod thumbed away a tear under her eye. "You should be," He smirked. "What will you be doing for him? Some kind of budget stuff, accounting maybe?"

"No," She looked back down at the floor. "I'll be going with him to balls and galas. I'll be speaking for him and what he plans to do for Gotham. I believe in what he's doing and I told him about that and he openly accepted it by offering me the job." He looked slightly angry with her. "I didn't know what the job was until just last night. I thought I'd have some kind of desk job too."

Rod shook his head but smiled happily for her. "It's what you wanted to do, that's for sure. Though I've never seen you in a dress before so I think that's going to be hard for you."

"You're happy for me?" She asked, staring at him in surprise.

He laughed lightly, "Only because you yelled at me for being such a downer. And I was being one too, so that day I told myself that only in life or death situations could I be a downer. Otherwise—"

Rod was cut off suddenly by Val as she stepped forward and kissed him. He was just as surprised as she was.

"I really love you Rod," Val said.

He smiled and went in for a second kiss, slowly making it deeper.

"Hh-hmm." Someone cleared their throats in the hallway making them both jump away from each other. "I'm sorry to intrude on something but I was worried that something had gone wrong." Alfred smiled apologetically to both of them. "You had said five minutes and it has been well over fifteen."

Rod smiled, putting his hands in his pockets. "I'm very happy to know that you'd come running for her Sir." He smiled at Val, "Good to know there are others out there looking out for you."

Alfred nodded, "As she will be working close to Mr. Wayne it is up to me to make sure nothing happens to her while she is out." That was the first time she heard him refer to Bruce as Mr. Wayne.

Val smiled, blushing a deep red color. "Thank you Alfred." She looked at Rod and startled herself, "Oh and this is my…friend Rodriguez Garza and Rod this is Alfred Pennyworth, caretaker of Wayne Manor." She quickly introduced the two of them, feeling bad for not doing it right away.

"Very nice to meet you Mr. Garza," Alfred chimed. "Are you ready to leave Miss Worksman? Or would you like to have more time?"

She looked at Rod with a smile, "When do you work today?"

"Not for another two hours, why?"

Alfred smiled, "He may come along if he'd like to."

Val beamed and grabbed his hand, gitty with excitement. "Want to come pick out dresses with me? I need someone to tell me if I look pretty or slutty in them."

Rod laughed, "Sure. Why not? I've always wanted to go shopping for dresses you know." Val laughed and punched him in the arm, though it didn't hurt him at all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven and Eight!**

**DMWW: Oh yeah, i loved the pairing and thought it was subtle and good! But thing is..."the rich people tend to look better than us" haha :P ;) **

**Much more to come and some drama to happen with the newly 'put together' family!**

**Hope you like!**

**XD**

* * *

Alfred drove them to nearly six different places within the two hours. They were at the last dress shop for the day. Val walked slowly out of the changing room, wearing a baby blue, strapless dress that accented her curves in a good way. Her hair had dried in curls due to the hair tie and had it down now. She looked like someone else entirely.

"You look gorgeous darling," The seamstress stated. Val hid the flinch, looking down at the floor for a moment at the memory of _darling_. "It fits you like a glove, and that color…is amazing on you."

Val stared at herself in the mirror and then turned to look at Rod and Alfred. Rod looked stunned and slowly smiled. Alfred looked pleased and had a proud smile on his face. Val turned back to the mirror, rubbing the sides of the dress. Her light brown hair in curls really finished off the look. She brushed a part of her hair, feeling so not like herself.

"Wow…" Rod breathed. "Wow… You are beautiful Valentine."

She began to blush and tried to hide it by covering her face with her hands. "I feel like someone else." She turned around in the mirror, looking at herself from all directions. "I feel too pretty."

"No woman can ever feel too pretty my darling," the seamstress beamed.

"Please, don't call me that." Val pleaded. The seamstress gave her a confused look but nodded. "Do you think it's too much blue though, the last four dresses we got were blue? Only one is purple."

"Blue is obviously your color Val," Rod smirked. "I don't think that it's too much. You look beautiful in it so why not?"

"Blue can be your statement color Miss Worksman." Alfred noted. "It is a color for hope, something I see from you in your words. You have high hopes for what you profess."

Val smiled and looked at the seamstress, "This one will do."

"Any others you would like to purchase as well?" She asked.

Val looked down at the tag, noting the price. "Um…no. One is fine for now. Perhaps I will buy two when I can pay for them myself."

The seamstress looked confused, "Then who, may I ask is paying for the dress?"

Alfred stepped forward, handing the woman a card. "That would be Bruce Wayne, ma'am." The lady stared at the card for a moment, slowly taking it. She looked to Val quickly, no doubt wondering how she was able to get him to pay for her. As she walked away Alfred smiled at Val, "Yet another who is so surprised by this. I find that quite entertaining really."

Val laughed at him and then went to quickly take off the dress. She peaked out the curtain-door, finding only Rodriguez waiting there. This just became even more awkward for her. "Um…Rod?" He looked over to her, questioning with his eyebrows. "Can you come and unzip me?" She asked, smiling sheepishly.

He strode over to her stall casually, smiling at her when she opened the curtain for him to unzip her dress. He reached in and pulled down the zipper, "You look beautiful with or without the dress," He stated with a kind smile. Val stared at him over her shoulder. "I honestly never thought I'd see you in one… I wouldn't mind seeing it again but I don't need you to be wearing a dress for you to be pretty."

She smiled, over joyed by his words. "Why didn't I kiss you sooner?" She asked.

He shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets. "You wanted to but I always ruined it by saying something wrong I realize. Downer material here."

She laughed and closed the curtain with a smirk. "You had a way of looking at things the bad way. Maybe that's partially why I liked you so much; you kept my dreams in reality. Though I like it when you're happy with me more."

She opened the curtain, holding the dress in her hands. Rod pushed her back inside of the stall, kissing her feverishly. "I love you Valentine, I always have." He gave her another kiss. When he stopped she panted slightly, smiling brightly at him.

"We have to go Rod, you have work and I have to get back to the Manor," Val said, frowning slightly.

"I know," He said. "I could skip work today and go with you."

"No you can't. Only those long hours get your rent paid. Without them you wouldn't have enough for the next payment." She knew that was true but a part of her wanted him to come with her. "Maybe you can accompany me to one of the balls some day. I'm sure it'd be okay."

Rod smiled, "That'd be interesting." He gave her a quick kiss and escorted her out of the stall. "Me in a tux next to the most beautiful woman in the room. I don't think any of the men would like that which means I would love it."

Val laughed at that, knowing that, after looking at herself in the mirror earlier, he may actually be right. She felt pretty in the dresses she tried on and felt confident wearing them. All of the dresses she had gotten had passed the pretty test, though she had tried a few on that even Alfred frowned at. She just hoped they would pass at the balls. They were overly fancy for her but were they enough for the balls? Alfred hadn't said they weren't which was a good sign, but he also hadn't said much but to agree with Rod.

"At least text me every night letting me know everything is okay," Rod said. "I know that you'll be busy a lot now so don't worry about calling ok, but with the way I am I'd really, really appreciate a text." He smiled sheepishly. "With you by Mr. Wayne's side…I just want to know that you're ok."

Val smiled and nodded, "I'll try to call you if I can." She quickly kissed him before he stepped out of the car and went off to work at the diner, a safe place. Val just hoped that hers was just as safe. "Sorry if that was at all awkward for you Alfred," She blushed, realizing she had done it in front of Alfred. "I forgot that you were in the car."

"It is alright Miss Worksman," He said. "I will always look the other way when you need me to." She smiled thankfully.


	8. Chapter 8

It was time for the ball.

Val quickly freshened up with the little makeup she wore and made sure her hair looked okay in the mirror before leaving the room. She wore the long blue, strapless gown she had bought last. Val had curled her hair with a curling iron, making large curls all around her head. She grabbed her small white hand purse that sparkled in the light, her taser and cell phone had been moved inside of it and she put a lip-gloss inside of it as she left her room. The heels she wore were low, so she was able to walk perfectly fine in them and still be two inches taller.

"You look beautiful Val," Bruce said at the stairs. He held out his arm for her to take and she quickly did. He wore a nice black suit and tie, looking dark and handsome next to her bright beauty. "The press will love you."

Val smiled awkwardly, not knowing if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "Are you sure I should be coming tonight? I don't even know what to say to anyone. What am I supposed to say?" She asked, her words coming out a million miles an hour.

He chuckled, "Well for starters we haven't left the Manor so if you just take a deep breath, you'll calm down a little. And you won't have to speak until after all of the speeches are done. Then you will be talking to all of the people." He smiled at her queasiness, "You'll do fine. I'm sure you'll figure out what to talk about to people."

"Right," She breathed. "Just be calm. What else did you say?" She asked.

He opened the front door for her, laughing. "Just be yourself Val, they'll love you."

She nodded, giving him a rigid smile.

Alfred pulled up to the front doors where the ball was being held; some tall hotel building she didn't know was even here. Outside of the car there was a bunch of people around talking and slowly making there way inside. There were paparazzi and even a few cops roaming and snapping pictures. The paparazzi seemed to be pulled toward every car that pulled up, snapping tons of photos way before anyone even stepped out of the vehicle.

Bruce squeezed her hand, dragging her attention to him. He smiled kindly, "Just breathe and be yourself Val." He got out from his side of the vehicle and quickly went to her side and opened the door for her.

Val took his hand and quickly got out of the car. She followed his lead, smiling and waving to the paparazzi as they walked inside. _I suppose he wants me to have the media's attention. He wants me to get support and one way of doing that is by being bombarded by the paparazzi._ She grudgingly accepted the fact, knowing that she already hated it.

Bruce gently pulled her inside the doors where there were close to no paparazzi people. Only a few flashes in the distance went off. That made it feel better. But what was hard to deal with were the stares, even outside she was getting stared at. Some of the women whispered about her obviously as they stared while they talked. Men seemed slightly dazed by her, staring for only a brief moment until they were caught staring.

"They think you're beautiful," Bruce whispered to her. "Don't think of anything else otherwise."

Val realized that some of them were staring at their handhold. It didn't mean anything but to them it might mean everything. She released his hand, holding onto her handbag in front of her. Bruce gave her a surprised look for a moment but said nothing about it. She followed him through the maze of people, smiling at most and hiding behind Bruce when she could.

"You've got a blue shadow Bruce," A man stated with a laugh.

Bruce stepped out of the way, slightly surprised by the comment until he realized the man was right. "Ah, well, this is my new partner Miss Valentine Worksman."

Val smiled up at the man who was talking to them. It was the Mayor. "Hello Mr. Mayor. I'm glad to see that you are okay."

For a moment he gaped at her and then smiled. "Perfectly fine Miss Worksman. How about yourself? You're looking dashing tonight."

She blushed, "I feel great, though a little scared. I wasn't expecting to do this, much less become his partner." She gestured to Bruce.

"Bruce, did you not tell the young lady what it was she would be doing for you?" He laughed. "Partner? That is a mighty big role for someone so young don't you think?"

Bruce had his billionaire smile plastered on his face. "The young people are our future. I hope, with her help, that we will be able to accomplish what everyone believes to be the impossible. Now if you'll excuse us, I must show her to her seat and be off."

"Ah yes, don't mind me," He smiled and gestured for her to continue.

Bruce laughed, whispering to her, "My blue shadow? I would not believe that you were hiding behind me were you?" He asked, sounding more entertained than angered.

"You were the perfect barrier breaker. Couldn't take the chance of getting ran over."

He looked at her, smiling as her confidence was slowly coming out. "This is our table," He said as they came to a stop by a table. "I'll be in the back for a few minutes but will come back again just before the speeches start."

Val nodded, taking her seat at the left side of the table. "Who else will be sitting with us?" She asked as she looked at the other six chairs.

"That is for you to find out. I will be back shortly," And he left, taking off behind the stage area.

"You must realize that you are the most gorgeous woman in here tonight," A man stated. "And with Bruce Wayne to boot… You must be quite the woman to be at his side."

Val looked up at the man who stood near her. "I believe you have it wrong Sir. I am Mr. Wayne's partner with his new recreation project for the city."

He laughed, a low and hearty sound. "I guess I do." He held out his hand to her, "I am Arthur Barbanks, District Manager and number one protestor against what he is trying to do."

She mouthed the word oh, realizing the type of people that may be sitting with them tonight.

"I assume that you believe that it can't be done."

He nodded his head as he took a seat. "Can't and won't be done. After the destruction of the first one people believe that they are targets for the criminals in Gotham. That they won't ever be safe."

"That is where you are wrong. It was an accident that the building exploded, a malfunction somewhere along the way. No one was hurt at all in the destruction." She felt a little bit more at ease, knowing she was okay to talk about this stuff so openly and voice her opinion. _It's what I'm here to do,_ she thought. "These new buildings he wishes to build will be new, fresh, and for some a fresh and safe _new_ beginning in a dark and dirty place.

"Mr. Wayne is building them to help rebuild this city. Make it better, safer. He isn't trying to create targets for the criminals, he's trying to create homes where people feel safe." She took a deep breath before she continued. Val noticed that a few of the others had quietly taken their seats at the table, silently listening to her. "I believe that there should be twice as many buildings built, giving Gotham twice as many homes and safe havens in a sense.

"Safety, is a measure taken during the building process where if we were able to keep a patrol at the building site, strictly there to keep an eye on any activity until the building is finished."

"We don't have enough police to guard a construction site though. They are busy enough as is," A man stated across the table. "The police force would never agree to doing something like that."

"Ah but if they agreed you would feel better about the idea right?" She asked. He hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Why wouldn't they? It would no doubt be their easiest part of the day, work in shifts each day, only a few hours at a time. And also I believe that the Guardians of the city should have a hand in the protection of the constructs. Batman, Batwoman, the entire bat-family, they have the technological means to watch from afar so why can't they help?"

"You have many good ideas," Arthur pointed out.

"I firmly believe in them and Mr. Wayne's own ideas as you should. Bringing light into the darkened city would bring more happiness to so many people. Not having to look over their shoulders all the time… Gotham would be so much better for it."

"Gotham is a worn city, how can new buildings possibly make it any better?" A woman asked.

"Why couldn't it?" Val retorted. "An idea is all you need to start a whole chain of reactions. Even before Mr. Wayne's recreation project is completed, at seeing that it is working, others will come out with new ideas. And just like that ideas will begin to flow into reality."

Another man laughed, "And you believe that all of these ideas will be good?"

Val shook her head, "Of course not. Not every idea will be good. Many ideas will be scratched and tossed in the garbage." She looked around at the group that both stood and sat around the table. "An idea starts off as a seed, its roots slowly spreading and growing to hold the top weight of it. Without the growth of an idea it would fall over and crumble to pieces."

"Well, well," Bruce said happily. "I see everyone has met my partner Miss Valentine Worksman." The small crowd moved so that he could walk through and take his seat. "Not spreading gossip are you Val?" He joked.

"That she is not Bruce," Arthur said, looking her up and down. "Quite the lady you have with you. Smart _and_ pretty."

Val looked around at the dispersing group, her cheeks flaring up at the compliment even though it was slightly perverted. They were all whispering about what she had said, a few smiling and nodding in approval. A speaker at the front of the room began the gathering off with a smile and made everyone take his or her seats.

The rest of the ball flew by. The speeches went by quickly, ending with applause. And once they were over people began to mingle and talk with each other. At first Val was with Bruce, speaking with who ever he went to see, but slowly split off from him. She went around, talking to a lot of people. They asked her questions and even though she may not have known the answer to them she answered as best she could, even clearing up a few things with some.

Val got a break a few times when talking to some of the women who were only interested in the gossip of Bruce and if he had a woman in his life. She was just glad she had cleared up the whole being his date fiasco. That would truly suck to deal with.

"I think you've raked in more supporters tonight than I have since the first telling of my plans," Bruce said to her.

They stood at a food bar, where she filled her grumbling belly with vittles. "I've talked to so many people tonight, more than I've ever talked to before. My jaw hurts from talking so much and my cheeks," she made a fishy face, making Bruce laugh. "They are on fire. I don't know how much longer I can keep smiling before it becomes permanent Mr. Wayne."

"It is around that time when everyone begins to leave," He said as he looked around at the crowd that was slowly dying down. "Would you like to leave?"

"I'd love to leave," She stated with a genuine smile. "Unless of course we need to be here until the end, then I can stay longer."

"No need. I will have Alfred pull the car up and we can go home."

Home. That would be odd still for her to say for a while. "I can make a good grilled sandwich if you'd like one. I could really go for some real food right now."

He smiled, "That'd be great."

Outside, lights flashed rapidly as they left, mainly trying to get shots of her, which surprised her deeply. Bruce slid into the car after her, "They love you already Val. You did a marvelous job tonight."

She gave him a small smile, all she was really able to do anymore. "Thank you, I was worried I wouldn't be able to say anything to anyone."

"You began slightly scared and worried and ended confident and happy," Bruce said. "You did good for your first time and I'm positive that the next few times will be as easy as pie for you now."

Val yawned and nodded, looking out the side window. She pulled her cellphone out of her hand purse, leaving it open on her lap as she sent a quick text to Rod. _Heading back to the Manor. Tonight went great __. _ It was near midnight so she wasn't expecting a reply back until he was done at one.

"Is that a taser?" Bruce asked, noticing the black thing taking up most of the room in her purse.

She giggled, "Um…yeah. I never go anywhere without it. Except when I leave it in the car like I did last night," She frowned slightly, knowing that she could have really used that just last night. "A gift after an incident before graduation."

Bruce looked a little worried, "Anything I need to know?"

She shook her head, yawning again. "No. We both made it out okay thanks to Nightwing and Robin. If they hadn't come then there might be something I wouldn't want to have to tell you… But I'm here and okay." She yawned again. "Though I think I'm going to have to get a rain check on that sandwich. I didn't think I was this tired."

"That's alright," Bruce said with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine and Ten!**

**I know it may be slow going in the story but it's a fun one i think and will just be getting better with more chapters! :) **

**screamlbecausenooneislisteni ng: I'm glad you like it :) And i'll try to update it regularly with two chapters at a time! Oh and i love your name! Great idea and great stress reliever! :P**

**Thanks**

**XD**

**Perhaps you guys would like to see some different POV? Richard? Bruce? Alfred? Hmm..?**

* * *

Val woke up feeling just as tired as she did going to sleep. She stretched out on the comfy bed and slowly got up and made her way to the bathroom. Once dressed and ready she made her way downstairs and to the kitchen where she knew Alfred would be. He was of course.

"Good Morning Miss Worksman. Have a good nights rest?" He asked.

Val quickly made a cup of coffee and after a couple of sips said, "Feel great, still tired but great. Last night was…crazy. I've never met so many people in my life. Never really had the chance to meet so many people and then being able to voice my opinions…that was the best part I think."

"Very good," He said.

Alfred stood up and walked over to her with a large binder. "Inside is a list of things Master Bruce would like you to do and a list of names of people you should begin to memorize for future galas. That way you no longer have to ask every time you see them." He smiled. "And so you do not have to dance around the subject."

She smiled, "That'd really come in handy. I think I remember three of the people I had talked to last night. That's it." Val took the binder from him and opened it, finding the list of "chores" you could call them as the front page. They had nothing to do with around the house kind of things, deskwork really. And the rest of the pages were names and faces and what those faces did. "I'll start right away."

"Before you do, you should eat some breakfast. I will set a plate out for you at the table. Master Richard is out there now if you'd like to sit with him while you ate."

She smiled, "Sure."

Val walked out to the dining room where Richard sat drinking coffee and reading the paper. He had a small plate of eggs in front of him as well that he munched on. "Wicked Blue Valentine."

"What?" She asked, confused.

He folded the paper and showed her the front page. It was an image of her and Bruce holding hands as they walked into the event. She looked clingy and terrified in the image... There was a second smaller image of just her smiling and talking to someone not in the photo. The title of the article was _Wicked Blue Valentine_. There was a question underneath it, _Who is the woman in blue?_

"They've already coined a name for me?" She asked, taking the paper from him. "Did they write this during the night? How'd it come out so fast?"

"Big scoops like you are always on the press next day."

She sat down slowly, staring at it. "That doesn't even look like me… How old do you think I look in this picture?" She asked him, facing the image toward him.

"Early twenties, maybe twenty two," He shrugged. "Why does that matter?"

She was about to say something when she lost it. "I don't know. Just, I'm nineteen…" She read through the article. "Passionate woman to get the attention of Bruce Wayne?" She gasped in anger. "Do they really think that I'm some sort of escort of Mr. Wayne's? Are you kidding me?" She glared at the paper. "At least they said something truthful, _the new, young partner sees a bright future for Gotham. Perhaps there are more to care about our future than just the rich._" She placed the paper down on the table, slightly fuming.

Richard smirked, "When I first saw my image on the paper I was over-joyed. I was excited and happy about it, collecting a ton of clippings about myself for a while." He smiled happily. "Then it became the same usual thing. So once they get your story straight you won't be able to fume much longer."

Val rolled her eyes, "I don't really want to take the clipping at least until they write that I am his partner not his _partner._"

"I've never met a lady who didn't want to be with Bruce," He said, lifting an eyebrow. "Though I understand, he's too old right?"

"Isn't he like thirty five?" She asked.

He laughed outright. "Actually—"

"He likes to think himself that young," Bruce joked as he walked through the dinning room. Before going into the kitchen he looked back at Val and Richard, "I'm forty-three and still looking good."

Val made a face after he left. _I would never date a man that old, ever. Forty-three and they think, me at nineteen, is his _partner? _He looks good but no, _she thought. _He could be my father for crying out loud._

"Yeah, never got that reaction before," Richard stated with a laugh.

Val glared at him for a moment. "Tell Alfred that I'll skip the breakfast. I'm going to begin that list I was given." She picked up the binder and paper and hurriedly walked away toward her room. "Thank you," She yelled back.

"Where did Val go?" Bruce asked as he came back out with a cup of coffee.

Richard munched on his now cold eggs. "She went to begin working. I think she feels a little odd with what the newspaper said about her and you." He laughed lightly. "Thinks you're too old."

Bruce smirked, holding back a laugh. "Is that so?" Richard nodded. "Well at least now we know that she should be escorted by someone else who isn't me." He stared directly at Richard.

"Really?" He asked, sounding none too pleased.

Alfred walked into the room, carrying a plate that he quickly realized he did not need. "Perhaps Master Bruce, her friend could escort her as she and he appear to be close. He came with yesterday to help her pick out suitable dresses. As she said, she needed help with deciding if it was pretty or slutty."

Richard choked on his eggs having never heard Alfred say slutty before. That was probably the most vulgar he'd ever hear him.

Bruce nodded, "That would be a good idea but for now I would feel better if Dick accompanied her for her first few galas. I do not know how her friend feels about what I am doing and if he were to talk badly against it that would look bad for us."

Richard nodded, "I can do it. But tell me something, why did you bring her into this? Especially why did you bring her to Wayne Manor?" He asked.

Bruce clasped his hands with his elbows resting on the table. "Two days ago the Mayor was taken hostage by Scarecrow. If she had not left that day she too would have also been in trouble so I instantly took the opportunity to help at least one of them get out before it happened."

"Yet she got caught up in it," He looked to Alfred. "No offense Al." Alfred nodded, taking no offense to it. "I saved her once and we saw her again, when she thanked me… I'm just saying that it's a little odd that that same girl is now living in our home."

Bruce stared at the table. "That nights incidents had not gone as planned but the Scarecrow was stopped, in part by Val, and he was unable to kill the Mayor like Batman was tipped off to believe." He looked up at Richard. "I took two chances that day, one was taking on a partner and two was bringing her to our home."

Richard stared at Bruce, "What if, by chance she finds out who we are? Her being so close to home-literally at home-isn't very safe." He moved the crumbs around on his plate with his fork. "Also, by making her your partner you put a target on her back. Now she may be in constant danger because of her partnership with you."

He nodded in agreement. "Here, we we can keep a close eye on her and be able to protect her if something were to happen."

"Alright then," Richard breathed. "When are you going to tell Tim? Are you going to tell Barbara?" He asked. "We have a rather large family to keep hidden from her Bruce."

"I'll tell them as soon as I have time," Bruce stated. "I'm sure they will find out quick enough with her spread in the paper."


	10. Chapter 10

Val was nearly done with her list of things to be done when she was getting drowsy. It was close to four in the afternoon now, she'd done six of the eight things on the list, had read through the first quarter of people between her objectives and was now feeling like she had gotten a lot done, ten people later and three objectives down.

She dialed a number on her cell phone, "Hey Rod, just calling to see what's up? Call me when you're on break. I won't be up when you're done." She smiled and quickly hung up. Val was truly happy, especially since they had sort of made themselves a thing though it wasn't official yet. Though she counted making out official.

She got up, throwing on a sweater and began to wander the halls. The second floor was larger than she thought. It went on past the rooms and became office rooms, leisure rooms and a small library at the end of the way. She walked around in the leisure rooms, finding one with a TV but she moved on, knowing she could sit in front of it for hours without realizing it. Val walked past an office room, going down a second set of stairs she hadn't known about. Bruce was in the room speaking on the phone as she walked by. She smiled, peeking inside as he was slightly turned the other direction.

After a minute of looking into his office she went down the stairs, into a part of the house she hadn't seen before. It was the main floor. There was a larger library off to the left that she thought was amazing. More rooms, larger than the ones upstairs were on this side, doors open wide for any to enter. She had found a weaving path that brought her to a door to the outside.

Val went outside, getting warmed quickly by the sun.

It was a beautiful day out today and she basked in the sun, walking across the grass and through a well-manicured flower garden. Val took a seat on the edge of a pond, wading her hand through the cool water. There were some coy that swam under the lily pads and by her hand, their color so vibrant and pretty. There was a book lying on the edge a few feet away that she picked up.

"_A portrait of the artist as a young man_n," She read the title. "Why not?"

She laid back on the edge and opened the book and began to read it. After about twenty pages Alfred surprised her. "We were all wondering where you had gone Miss Worksman. I see you've been wandering around the manor. Have you gotten used to the lay of it yet?"

She smiled, "No, not even close. Maybe the second floor but nowhere else." She folded the corner of the book down where it had been folded before and placed it back on the edge of the pond. "Found the book here and just began to read it. Seems like an interesting story."

"It is a personal favorite of mine," Alfred stated.

"Well than I will definitely continue to read it so that we have something to discuss when neither of us are busy." She got a smile for that. She looked over at the house, "It's beautiful here, old, rustic… So unlike Gotham when you're beside the coy here." She smiled at the pond, moving her fingers in the water again. "It's amazing really, how much you can see the beauty of Gotham and yet fear it just as much."

"Perhaps you would like to see the art room?" Alfred chimed. "It is full of beautiful masterpieces hand picked by Master Bruce himself. I believe you would enjoy that."

Val stood up and began to walk with him. "I'd enjoy that."

…..

The second gala seemed to come up fast, and even though she was ready for it she wasn't at the same time. "The first one was fine and now I'm going to the next one. I'm nervous and scared. They still don't know me yet and will be wanting to get as much information as they can." Val spoke to Rod on her cell phone, multi-tasking as she did the finishing touches on her hair. _"I saw that you wore the pretty blue dress the first time. The last one you bought. Good choice,"_ She could her the humor he found from it but also the genuine kindness to it. _"So Wicked Blue Valentine, do you have anything to say about your relationship with Bruce Wayne?"_

Val huffed, "He's too old for me, I would never have even considered it. I am dating Rodriguez Garza, though you'd only be Rodriguez to the press just so they can't fully name you in the papers." _Rod laughed on the other end, "Cause that'll stop them from looking into it. You'll do fine tonight. It'll just keep getting better with each one you do."_-"I hope that's true," She sighed. She placed the last bobby pin in her hair that kept the bun from going anywhere. "I hope it goes by quickly tonight and every other night I have to go out and do them."

A knock came at the door, "You ready to go Val?" It was Richard, which took her by surprise.

"Well I've got to go, so I'll talk to you later Rod," She quickly hung up the phone after he said his goodbyes. "You can come in," She said to the door. Val took out her lip-gloss and was about to put it on when she had to do a double take of Richard and stared at him in surprise. "You're wearing a tuxedo..."

"I am going as your escort so that we can squash any ideas that you might be dating Bruce," He smiled.

Val was now doubly worried. She'd have to walk around with Richard, the strapping young man who she would date because he was only in his early twenties, maybe twenty-two himself. He was young, handsome, and looked great in a suit. This would create a different story all together that could make Rod mad at her for it. He was the one that should have been escorting her not Richard.

He smiled at her, catching her staring at him. Val blinked multiple times trying to focus on putting her lip-gloss on again.

"You look nice," She said, her cheeks turning as red as roses.

He nodded, "So do you. Blue again I see," He said looking at the dress she wore and maybe more. "It suits you."

Val stood up, walking over to the bed to grab her hand purse and put her lip-gloss inside. She put her phone and taser inside as well, making sure she had those with her at all times. Richard didn't say anything about the taser, which she was happy about and just waited outside her room for her to finish.

The blue dress she wore this time was a pale blue, with a long cut in the left leg. It of course, didn't go past mid thigh or else that'd be too showy for her. It flowed out behind her in calm ruffles and was tight in the chest and stomach with thick, off the shoulder straps. She wore short heels with it that sparkled whenever they caught the light.

"Ready." She said to Richard with a smile.

Richard held his arm out for her to take and slowly walked her into the gala, giving the paparazzi plenty of time to snap photos and ask the questions they wanted to know. How old are you? What are your long term plans? Are you dating Richard Grayson? How long have you two been dating? Do you live at Wayne Manor? What do you plan on doing for Bruce's recreation project? Where is that going? How long do you plan to stay on as partner? Is it true that you are partners with Bruce Wayne on his recreation Project?

It was just too many questions and she got so confused by all of them at once that she was afraid she was telling them the wrong answers. She took a deep, relaxing breath as she entered the ballroom where there were so few cameras. Val squeezed tightly to Richards arm, finding it comforting and just now relaxed it a little.

Richard looked at her with a flirty smile. "By the way you told them we had been dating for two weeks." He laughed lightly at the surprise face she made. "I can't believe I can't say that's a joke, your face is priceless."

She was about to walk back out there and tell them what's right when he grabbed on to her hand, pulling her back to his side. "Just go with it. It'll give them something to gossip about and keep you just as Bruce's work partner."

"But Rod," She began.

"I'm sure he'll understand once you explain it to him," He said. He looked slightly hurt at her want to right it but knew he shouldn't be. "Just tell him before he reads the next paper." He smirked, winking at her.

She nodded in agreement, putting the smile back on her face. "Well let's get this moving as quickly as possible." She stated.

Three galas and two months later and she was a pro at it. She could talk to anyone; specifically talking to those that didn't give support to Bruce yet and by the end of each one she was making a big dent into the support side of the project. Val had spoken so much and gained so much support in return for it that she could get about five more people who didn't support Bruce by the end of a gala. And in the end that came as a lot, going a long way.

The first three buildings were in the process of being built already. Val had talked to the Gotham Police and had been able to work out a minor guard detail with them that gave the proper protection to the buildings that the people wanted to have. It was minor but when it was cast on the news the police made it look like there were a lot of guards safely guarding each site. Val and Bruce knew that the buildings weren't in danger and so did the Commissioner, mainly keeping a couple of guards out for vanity purposes.

All the while the public had accepted the whole thing between her and Richard and they were now a thing in the publics eye. Luckily she had been able to explain it to Rod before he took the news the wrong way. Though, without realizing it she was becoming dangerously close to Richard because of how close they had become over the last few months. They practically went everywhere together. A few times they went out to eat or to shop just so the press could picture them together. They had fun together as they tried to escape the paparazzi or just whenever they hung out. Even at home they were close still, always hanging around in the same room, not even talking a lot, just being in the same room and they were happy. And all of this was creating something real between them. And she was becoming more and more interested in him…

"Kiss her," The paparazzi demanded as they walked toward the door.

Val instantly began to blush, looking away nervously. They hadn't talked about this if it came up, both of them dodging it completely. Richard was the one used to the demands of the paparazzi and just kept going, trying to wade through it.

"C'mon, kiss the girl." They yelled as he and her walked past the smiling fools. They kept yelling for them to do it and wouldn't stop. He and her were both tense and worried and they wouldn't let it go. If they didn't see it happen now, it'd have to happen some time else.

Finally, after having enough of the demands and knowing there would be no way to escape it Richard did it.

He quickly leaned down, cupping her face in his hand and kissed her. For a moment she was surprised, staring at him and within seconds she melted as her want of him took over, letting it go on. Flashes and cheers sounded all around them, the sound turning into something more like annoying mice than anything.

Richard pulled away and for a moment they stared at each other, both surprised by each other.

"Let's get inside," He stated, pulling her the rest of the way into the building.

For the rest of the night there was an awkward air between the two of them and they didn't say anything about. Together they looked very happy and no one would have suspected a thing but inside they were both rolling through turmoil. Her because she had a boyfriend and him because he knew she she had a boyfriend. But he hadn't expected her to kiss him back. Richard thought it'd just be a quick kiss for the paparazzi...

After the gala was over she was nearly falling over from exhaustion and worry that when they began to drive she nearly instantly dozed off, falling onto his shoulder no less.

"What's going on between you two?" Bruce asked in the car. He noticed that all night they were slightly separated by something and that they hadn't talked about what it was. "You two have been acting odd all night."

Richard glared out the window, his hand resting under his chin. "I kissed her for the paparazzi's sake." He said and then sighed. "I didn't think she'd return it."

Bruce looked at Val, lying against his shoulder. "She has a—"

"—Can we drop this here and now Bruce?" He asked.

Bruce nodded and let him stew in his turmoil.

When they got home Richard gently nudged her, trying to wake her up. "Hey, we're home," He said, smiling kindly down at the innocent eyes that stared up at him. Val nodded, smiling faintly and she slowly slid out of the car. Richard followed her out and then Bruce.

"Do you think he will talk about it with her?" Alfred asked Bruce as they stood by the car door, watching the two go inside.

Bruce shook his head with a slight frown. "Not unless she goes to him to talk about it. He doesn't want to hurt her feelings, much less ruin her relationship she has with Rodriguez." Bruce looked at Alfred with a sad smile.

Alfred nodded, "I would have to agree with that Master Bruce. Would you like me to warm up the car for you?" He asked, strictly meaning a _different_ vehicle all together.

"Yes, and tell Richard that he's to stay at home tonight. I don't want anything fogging his mind," He said, turning into the Dark Knight he was at night. Alfred nodded and they both headed into the house.

* * *

**Oh... That changes things! Do you think that they'll talk about it?**

**Hope you all love it!**

**XP**


	11. Chapter 11

Val sat on the end of her bed for at least an hour just staring at the floor as she thought about the night. She was still wearing her dress when she looked up at the clock and saw herself in the mirror. Val reached up to undo the zipper and got it a little ways down when it got stuck. That made her go over the edge with anger and annoyance and she yanked and pulled at it making it much more stuck.

"You are such an idiot," She breathed as she finally gave up on it.

There was no way of pulling the dress up over her shoulders as it was still too tight to do that and she would never be able to get it past her hips with as small as it was in the waist. She needed help to get out of her dress she realized.

Val walked through the halls, searching for Alfred but was unable to find him. She grabbed a knife from the kitchen and tried dangerously to undo the zipper when she stopped knowing she was going to cut herself if she tried any harder.

Finally, giving up, she knocked lightly on Richards door, not wanting to wake him if he was asleep. She hoped he was asleep. He answered the door, looking as spry as ever and just as shirtless too. Val instantly began to turn red, looking around for other things to look at other than his _amazing_ body.

"What are you doing in your dress still?" He asked, more curious than not. "It's been two hours since we've been home you realize." He looked down at the knife in her hand, becoming a little bit more worried now. "And you're carrying a knife. Kind of odd Val."

She laughed quietly, keeping quiet so as not to wake the others. "Well, long story short-I am stuck." She said, smiling shyly at him. "I searched for Alfred and I couldn't find him so I came to you." She pulled the knife behind her back, hiding it as if she didn't have it.

He smirked, "Did you really try using a knife to get it undone?"

She rolled her eyes, "Of course not. I probably would've hurt myself if I did."

He crossed his arms over his chest, dragging her attention back to his toned body. Val instantly looked up at his eyes, "So can you help me?"

"Sure," He said. "Turn around and let me see."

She quickly turned, happy to do so, so she didn't have to keep focusing everywhere else but him. _He is a seriously good-looking man_,she thought with a smile. "It doesn't look too bad," He said as he looked at it. He put a hand on the hem of the dress as he tried to pull it up. She flinched and shook from the coldness of his hand. "Sorry if you weren't expecting that." He yanked on the zipper a little. "Wow, you really managed to get this thing stuck."

She nodded, "Yup. And it appears that even you can't get it."

He laughed, "Just give me a moment and I'm sure I can get it." He pulled a little harder on it and succeeded in getting nowhere with it. "Are you sure you can't pull it off any way?" He asked.

"I'm sure," She stated. He gave up and she tried to look around at it, "Well, do you have a pair of scissors?" Even though it was a beautiful and overly expensive dress she needed to get out of it.

He walked away toward his bed and scavenged around in the bedside table. She took a few steps inside so she didn't look odd standing out there if anyone happened to wake up. His room was neat, much the same as hers but had a more manly smell to it. It was a good smell though. There was a circus poster framed on the wall beside the door called _The Flying Grayson's_.

"That is me as a child," He said. "And my parents. A while after they were murdered Bruce took me in and adopted me as his own. I keep the poster though so I always have an image of me with them and a fond memory to boot."

That she didn't know.

"I'm sorry," She said, looking up at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugged, "Honestly I figured you knew." He gave her a small smile and twirled his finger for her to turn around. "Hold still ok? I don't want to catch you accidently."

Val was patient and held perfectly still for him. He cut around the zipper, taking a few minutes to get through the thick fabric and then slowly made his way down the rest of the zipper. It ended at the small of her back and he paused there for a moment, unable to keep himself from staring. To him she was beautiful and he wanted her even though he knew that she was taken. And a part of him knew that she wanted him just as much.

Val was staring at him over her shoulder, holding the dress up. "Thank you," She whispered. "We should talk…" She began as she turned around.

He stared at her, nodding in agreement.

Before they could even begin they met each other half way and kissed, slowly and passionately. After a moment she wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly weaved her hands into his hair. He moaned softly, his hand sliding to the small of her back where he wandered inside her dress.

"We can't be doing this," She moaned, trying to push him away. It was a meager attempt and she kissed him again, her tongue slipping into his mouth. She ached for so much more.

He stopped and stared at her for a moment. "You're right," He looked down at the floor and turned away. "I'm sorry."

She frowned sadly, holding tightly to her dress. "So am I." She quickly rushed out of the room for hers. She was so glad no one was awake and hoped they didn't hear anything. She quickly changed into a pair of pajamas and settled into bed.

The only thing she could think of all night was Richard and how badly she wanted him.

The next morning she awoke early to the screaming ring of her cell phone. "Hello?" She asked without looking at who was calling. _"Please tell me you haven't fallen for him Val, please tell me you haven't."_ It was Rod. She instantly perked up realizing what he was looking at right now. She stared into the distance in a daze, this was the one time she hadn't texted him that what he'd see was a lie. _"I take it from your silence that it is true then?"_ He took a deep breath, pausing. _"I knew what they said in the tabloids would come true sooner or later. Told you to look out for the good looking guys,"_ He joked half-heartedly. _"Can you please say something Val? I'd really like to hear something from you right now. Denial would be great right now."_

"I'm sorry," She whispered, still dazed. "I didn't mean for it to happen…" She sounded sad and lost. _"Well…" _He began. There was at least a five-minute pause that was awkward and sad. _"I was hoping you'd be joking and say it was all a lie. That you still loved me and not him. What am I saying you still do don't you? But you want him more right?" _He was starting to get angry and Val had no idea what to say to him. _"I knew you going off to the Wayne house was a bad thing. I was being too _optimistic_ to really see it though. We shouldn't have ever started being a couple. Then I could've idly sat by and watched you go off with him. Now I have to live with knowing that you've picked him over me."_

"No I didn't Rod," She croaked. "Things had been bubbling and it just_—"-"—Sounds to me like there has been more that's happened between you two."_ Long pause. Val couldn't lie to him, ever. He grumbled something she couldn't make out and he spoke gruffly, _"I've got to go to work. _Goodbye._"_ And he hung up.

Tears slowly began to stream down her cheeks as she realized she had just lost her boyfriend and best friend. There was little hope she knew, that he'd continue being her friend. She had been his happiness and without her he'd go back down the dark path he was heading to before, only this time she didn't know how dark that was going to be.

Val rolled over and curled up with one of her pillows, crying herself to sleep for a few more hours. She woke up to a soft knocking at her door and Richard walked in with a small tray of food. She quickly rubbed her eyes and tried to make herself look less red and puffy than she probably did. He looked at her, seeing the sadness written all over her face.

Richard sat down at the foot of her bed, looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry," He said softly, looking up at her. "I didn't mean to get between you two and I don't want to. I'm guessing he was upset about it?"

She nodded, wrapping her arms around her knees. "He left…"

Richard was slightly shocked by that and didn't know what to say.

"He's right to be angry with me. He had warned me about the good looking rich guys," She smirked, laughing a little. Richard looked a little hurt by the comment but said nothing. "I had heeded that warning until I met you. And then we got to know each other… And I fell, head over heels for you. But I still love Rod…"

A small smile pulled at his lips, "I understand. I'll just stay out of the—" Val moved across the bed quickly and hugged him tightly. "Way…" He trailed off and hugged her back.

"I don't know if I want you to stay out of the way though," She said quietly.

"Well," he said. "I'll be around somewhere waiting for your decision. Until then," He pushed her back gently. "I'll give you time to think." He smiled at her, kissing her on the forehead. He quickly got up and left the room, disappearing into the maze that was Wayne Manor.

The day moved along rather slowly as she went about her business with Bruce, only half into whatever they were doing. Her mind was taken over by the men in her life and she was waiting on the edge for another call from Rod. She didn't know if he had truly left her but that goodbye was damn scary.

"Lucius, this is Miss Valentine Worksman," Bruce introduced them. He gave her a quick, unnoticeable nudge.

Val instantly perked up and shook his hand. "It's very nice to meet you Mr. Fox. I'm surprised it took me this long to finally meet you. How are the construction sites going? Everything is still moving along right?" She asked.

"Oh yes, just wonderful. The oversight committee is quite surprised by it actually. I've actually been working on a security system for the buildings and would like to show it to the two of you, see what you think."

"Really?" She asked, surprised he was. "I thought we were going with something else entirely." She looked at Bruce who gave her a gruff nod. He was slightly annoyed with her and she deserved the silent treatment. "What do you have in the works Mr. Fox?"

Lucius walked and talked, leading them through a few halls and down an elevator before coming to the right floor. "This is where the magic happens," He stated happily. "This floor is where we build anything from computers to developing the next gun. And right over here is where I've been working on the security system." He led them over to a desk off to the left. Well multiple desks full of small devices.

Val picked up one of the small devices; looking into what looked like the smallest lens she'd ever seen. "Is this a camera?" She asked. It was barely the size of her pinky.

"Indeed it is Miss Worksman." He stood beside her, picking up a second device. "They are small enough to fit into the crown molding that is going to be built at a later date and so can be hidden by the molding and not be detected. Unless of course you are directly in front of it." He smiled at his little creation.

"Does it work like a normal monitor?" She asked.

"Oh no," He stated. "I've designed it so that it saves energy. It is a motion detector." He looked at Bruce. "Once something moves in front of it, it begins to record from there until that object moves out of the frame. So say you are staring at it for five minutes and then leave, it will record that whole time even if you are just standing there."

"Good job," Bruce smiled. "They sound perfect. Better than I thought they'd be. How many will each hall have?" He asked as he looked at one.

"Two. They'll be looking at each other but won't be placed directly across from each other. They'll be able to cover the entire hall clearly and record every movement within the hall."

"And what of the recordings?" Bruce asked.

"Saved until they are looked over and deemed garbage."

Bruce smiled, nodding happily at the invention. "I think these will work perfectly, how about you Miss Worksman?" He asked.

"I agree. They'll have the continuity and power, as it sounds to work 24/7. Which is exactly what the people want."

Lucius beamed at her, "I'm very pleased that it has received the okay. It'll go into mass production so that once each building is erected they will be ready to be installed right away."

A little bit after that Val and Bruce left. Riding in the car back to the Manor.

"I understand that you are conflicted about Richard and Rodriguez but I expect you to put that at the back of your mind when you are in any kind of meeting," Bruce said, looking at her as he did. That soft side he normally had was suddenly gone. "I don't want that interfering with your job Miss Worksman."

Val stared at him for a moment, searching for the soft Bruce that had grown on her. This was one she hadn't really seen before. A few times she'd had glimpses of his gruff, angry face but never were they pointed at her.

She looked down at her hands, "I know and I am sorry Mr. Wayne. I did not mean for anything to spill over into work."

He nodded and looked out the window. "Have you talked to him about it?" He asked, glancing back at her. For a moment she was slightly scared that he knew. "You should talk to him about the kiss, Val. I can see that it's eating at both of you."

She stared at the ground. _He doesn't know?_ He was talking about the kiss, not any of the other stuff that happened later that night. _Just the kiss_. She let out a sigh of relief that he didn't know. When she looked up at him he was staring at her. And then she knew that he knew that there was more than just one kiss.

"We've talked about it," She said, grinning like a sheep.

"Mm hmm." He said, not believing her.

She stared out the window. "I promise you that it won't bleed into work anymore," She said with a straight face.

He stared at her as she looked out the window. She was strong and she cared about her work as well as those like Richard and Rodriguez. Within the past three months she'd become accepted in the house and even Damian was beginning to like her. She helped Alfred out a lot which was very nice and she kept the men of the house in line, barely any fights happened when she was around. Everyone was happy she was there, some obviously more than others.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a week before she had received any kind of message from Rod. It was a text message reading: _It's going to take some time but I can't _not_ be your friend Val. I need you as a friend. But for now I need some space. I'll call you sometime later when I'm ready to talk._ Val couldn't help but smile at the message, feeling happy inside that even though she lost a boyfriend she still had a friend. It made her extremely happy knowing that she'd still have him as a friend.

That night came quickly. She had been waiting all day to go and talk to Richard, who'd grown distant over the past week. He'd kept his distance as he promised and she honestly didn't like it. Val wanted him back fully and more than before.

The house was rather quiet that night, Damian was fast asleep in his room and Bruce had gone up to his room early. She didn't know where Richard was, hadn't seen him much the entire day. And it wasn't until searching for him that she caught up with him going to the large library on the main floor.

"Hey Richard," She began awkwardly.

He stopped and stared at her, slightly surprised to find her following him. He looked around quickly and then back at her. "Hey, how are you doing?" He asked. He began to rub the back of his neck subconsciously.

She looked down at the floor, suddenly feeling dumb. She felt overly shy suddenly and could barely make out the words she wanted to say. "I just wanted to tell you that I like you and that I don't like how distant you've been the past week." She smiled at him and forced herself through her haze of shyness. "I was actually really surprised that you did stay away, a little sad too but it was kind of you to do that."

He stared at her for a long moment, his eyes wide in disbelief. "I didn't like it either. But what are you saying exactly?" He asked, doubting what he thought he heard.

Val quickly walked up to him and kissed him. She stood on her tiptoes as she stretched to match his height. She fell back on the balls of her feet, smiling at him. "That I want you." She kissed him again and this time he kissed her back.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him. "I am happy to hear that Val." He smiled down at her, "Are you ready to move on from him?" He asked. "I can give you more time if you need it."

Val hugged him tightly, "Thank you." She looked up at him for a moment and then kissed him. The kiss slowly deepened into something more passionate. They walked into one of the leisure rooms together. Richard kissed her—

"—Get a room!" A boy demanded.

They stopped kissing instantly, looking over their shoulders at the little boy that glared at them on the couch. He sat in the corner of the room reading a book in very little light. It looked like he was doing his homework actually. _I thought he was in bed._

Val blushed and smirked at him. "I'm sorry Damian. We had no idea you were in here."

He returned to reading his book. "Obviously," He stated matter-of-factly. "Can't pause to make sure the room is clear if you're going to do something like that?"

Richard smirked, laughing lightly, "Do girls still have cooties Damian?" He taunted.

Damian sneered at his older brother, "No!" He yelled. "I know plenty of girls! They don't have cooties." He looked at Val, "Well she does now, but that's only because she's been kissing your dumb butt." He smiled proudly at himself.

Val tried to hold back a laugh and didn't do very well at it. Richard looked down at her, trying to get across the fact that she wasn't supposed to support Damian on this. He looked back over at Damian who instantly stuck his tongue out him, smiling happily at his win.

"What are you reading?" Val asked, beginning to walk over to him.

He rolled his eyes, "Well nothing with you two in here." She gave him a look that demanded to know and he always seemed to cave for her. "Just some dumb book for school. It's too below my reading level to be at all interesting."

She sat down on the end of the couch, eyeing the title, _Bridge to Terebithia._ "Then if it's so below your level why are you sitting in practical darkness reading it?" She asked. Val had come to like Damian as a brother, that is an annoying and angry little brother. He was a nice kid when it was just her and him but when Richard was around, he had to puff his chest a little. "I read that book once. I saw the movie the day it came out to."

"There's a movie?" He asked curiously. "Why would they make a movie about this dumb book?"

Richard moved to sit on another couch where there was a TV. He clicked it on and quietly watched whatever was on. Val smiled at him before looking back over at Damian. "Don't tell me you don't like it. You must if you're still reading it." He held his jaw tight and stubborn. "It's not bad to say you like a book. Especially not in front of your brother."

He stared at his brother for a long time, having a glaring contest with him.

Val rolled her eyes and stole the book from Damian. "Hey! What are you doing?" He demanded as he reached for the book. Val held a leg up against his chest so he couldn't get any closer. "I was reading that!"

"Oh," She said with a smile. "I thought you didn't like this stupid book and that since we're in here you couldn't anyways?" She began to flip through a few pages, smiling. "It's a story of love and friendship you know. It's quite cute."

"Is not!" He said, glancing over at Richard. He held out his phone and had it pointed directly at the two of them, no doubt recording it. "Turn off your phone! The book is not a love story! I don't read love stories!"

"Now you do," She joked. "C'mon, just admit that it's a good book and I'll give it back to you Little D." Little D was the nickname she had coined for him, that only she was allowed to say. Anyone else who tried, even Bruce, was verbally put down for it. "Maybe I can read you some of it."

He stopped and sat down grumpily, frowning. "I'm not a little boy anymore! I can read on my own, I don't want you reading it to me!" He crossed his arms in defiance.

"Alright then, I'll just read it to myself." She smirked and looked into the book, acting as if she was reading it. He glared at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Just one chapter?" She asked. "It is one of my favorite books."

Damian rolled his eyes and relaxed against the back of the couch, "I'm not going to get the book back anyways. Just read the stupid thing."

Val beamed and instantly began to read it aloud. Richard quietly listened on the opposite side of the room and had even turned the TV off to hear her. She read out the story well, changing her voice a little for each person and adding drama to the story. After a little while Damian had moved closer to her, liking how she read the story and soon began to follow along at her side.

Val read the book aloud for a few hours, reading much more than just one chapter. It must have been midnight by the time she stopped. She looked down at Damian who dozed on her shoulder, drooling slightly. He looked calm and innocent; something that Damian did not show when he was awake. Then she looked over at Richard who had his arm over his eyes and she didn't know whether he was asleep or not.

Carefully she held Damian up so she could get up and then slowly lowered him down onto the couch, putting the book on the floor beside the couch. She smiled down at Little D, wishing he could be so gentle looking when he was awake too.

Val quietly crossed the room over to where Richard lay and looked down at him, wondering if he was asleep or not. He smiled but wasn't looking at her as his arm still covered his eyes. "Would you like to join me Miss Worksman?" He asked softly. "It is quite comfortable."

Val smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

Richard instantly moved to his side and slid as far back as he could so she could join him on the couch. She snuggled up against him and he wrapped his arm around her waist gently. "I think I got that whole thing on video," He whispered in her ear. "He's going to hate it so much."

She quietly laughed. "Don't black mail him with it. He's so uptight around any man that I think he just needs to feel that he can be…normal around you. Doing that isn't going to help that any."

"All right supper nanny," He joked. "You know, I think that he's become less uptight because of you." He looked across at Damian. "Before you arrived he was a brat honestly and still kind of is but with you here, he's begun to, I don't know, grow out of it. He's always tried to be a man but with you…he can be a boy." He laid his chin on her neck. "I don't think I've ever seen him play with a toy once. He's always been so tuff on himself and he thinks he's a man."

Val stared over at him, slightly sad that he never got to play with a toy before. _What kid never plays with toys? All kids play with toys. They're that age _to_ play with toys._ "Hell, if I could play with toys I still I would."

"And have to share them with that punk?" He laughed, finding the scenario he saw play out in his mind funny. "One sneer from him and you'd be crying."

She took a deep breath, "Probably. He's a tough kid, I can say that much."

"You have no idea," Richard sighed.

Val turned around so that she faced him. "I bet you were the softy, just giving your toys away to the other little girls." She smirked at the proud look he gave her. "Always the ladies man."

He gently kissed her, "No it's usually just one girl that I'm nice too." He smirked and she kissed him. "You're great," She smiled as she cozied up against him in a more comfortable position to sleep in.

Surprisingly she fell asleep quickly staying warm against him.

"Come on lover boy," Damian whispered an hour later as he poked Richard in the head. "Dad's probably already mad we aren't out right now." He yawned. He poked Richard again, deliberately in the forehead. "Get up!" He demanded in a whisper, trying not to wake Val up.

Richard swatted at Damian's hand, moaning something inaudible. Damian rolled his eyes, "You've had enough days off since you've been with her all of the time. Get up and let's go meat head."

"Yeah, yeah I'm up," He groaned quietly.

"Just be in the same spot when she wakes up and it'll be okay."

Richard slowly began to get up, being cautious as he moved around Val. She snuggled up against the back of the couch, making funny noises as she made herself comfortable. Richard grabbed a blanket out of a nearby drawer and draped it over her before he and Damian left.

"How long have we been asleep?" He asked, rubbing his face down with his hands.

"It's two in the morning," Damian answered. "Long enough for me."

Richard shook his head, "You should sleep more."

"I sleep enough," He stated just before another yawn.

Richard could tell by the amount of yawns he did. They walked into the library and went through the secret door behind the grandfather clock. Alfred sat at the master computer, talking to Batman over comms. "No record of him, Sir." Alfred looked back as he heard the two enter. "So glad you two have shown. You are needed in central Gotham. Jokers men are holding three innocents hostage." He turned back to the computer. "Nightwing and Robin will now be joining you in the field Sir." Short pause. "Very good sir."

"And where is Miss Worksman?" Alfred asked, curiously. "I assume you were with her."

"Yeah," Damian stated, trying to end it there.

Richard smiled at his little brother, "He fell asleep on her lap and later I fell asleep with her." Damian looked slightly shocked, not knowing whether he had indeed fallen asleep on her lap. "I'm kidding, it was on her shoulder."

Alfred smiled at the two and then turned back to the computer while the two went to change. "I do believe she has been a great addition to the Manor. One long needed." He smirked at the computer and then continued on following the black line that Batman created on the computer as he sped through the city. "Two yards ahead Sir."

The boys took out one of the bat-cars and drove to central Gotham.


	13. Chapter 13

Val woke up with Richard the next morning. He was still dead asleep when she checked to see. Though she didn't remember his lip having a cut on it before. She looked over and saw that Damian was also still fast asleep on the couch across the way, having made himself more comfortable in the corner of the couch. He was curled up like a dog really with his head barely staying on the edge of the couch.

The house was quiet today, not much noise of anyone moving about. Though that could be because she was in a different part of the house. As she began to move Richards arm tightened around her waist, "Joker…here…" He said in a dream. Val looked at him, wondering why he might be having a dream about Joker. She began to move again but was caught in his arm. "Joker…no."

She smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "It's okay," She whispered. "He's not here Richard." He sighed in his sleep and his grip loosened and she was able to get free. Val made her way around the house to the living room where she found Bruce sitting on the couch. Alfred stood behind the couch, staring at the screen in horror.

Val, curious as to what was on the TV walked into the room, standing at the arm of the chair. There was an image of her on the screen and her face was painted like that of Jokers. "What does that mean?" She asked.

Alfred looked at her quickly in surprise, "We do not know yet."

"_As of yet there is no news as to why there are images of Valentine Worksman posted around the streets of Gotham. The pictures have obviously been vandalized by painting similar face paint over her face as the Joker wears." _The anchorman stated._ "Some believe it could only mean the worst for the young partner of Bruce Wayne's."_

Val sat down on the edge of the couch, staring at the image of her self in disbelief. "Am I being targeted Bruce?" She asked. "Is the Joker targeting me?" Of all people to have targeting her, she did not want it to be the Joker. No one ever wanted to be targeted by the Joker since he came back to town.

Bruce stared stonily at the TV and didn't say anything.

Alfred put a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her worried mind. "Of course not Miss Worksman. Some kids are playing a practical joke on you, nothing more."

She looked at Bruce, "Mr. Wayne? Bruce… please agree with Alfred." She was becoming increasingly worried, as he kept silent. "Bruce!" She demanded, pulling him out of his silence. "Am I being targeted by the Joker?"

"Yes," He said. "You are being targeted by Joker."

Val began to tilt dangerously as her heart plummeted to the floor. "Why?" She asked. "Why would _Joker_ target me? Have I done something to him somehow?" She gulped back the lump forming in her throat. "What about my parents? Will they be okay?"

"I don't know," He said. "For now though, I think it'd be better if you stayed here for a while and not go out anywhere. The end of the summer charity event isn't for another few weeks and I'd like you to stay in the Manor until then. Do you think you can do that?" He asked.

She nodded, searching his face for something less serious. When it came to Joker everything needed to be serious. "Alright. Is there anything I can do to…be secure?" She asked, trying to ask if there was any way she could help herself.

He gave her a sad smile, "Always keep the taser with you, even in here."

Tears slowly slid down her cheeks as she nodded. _Joker is targeting me… Bruce is scared. I'm terrified and to help myself I can carry the taser around. In the house, the Manor. Does his reach have no end?_

Bruce stood up and left the room with a sad, scared and crying Val watching him go. She had half hoped he'd give her some consoling words or even a reassuring hug but he gave her nothing but the cold shoulder. Alfred rested his hand on her shoulder, giving her a sad look before taking off after Bruce.

"Master Bruce, what do you plan to do?" Alfred asked Bruce. He followed him through the halls to another secret door that led down to the cave. "Do you wish me to wake the boys?"

"No Alfred, I want you to call Commissioner Gordon."

"Right away sir," Alfred said, veering off to go and make the call.

Bruce sat down in front of his master computer and began to dig deeper into what was now the case of Valentine Worksman. She was now a target for Joker after having recently gone after members of the bat-family this was a large and intimidating step for him as he couldn't recreate anything with her and could only create a new scenario for himself.

He had taken her on as a sort of PR magnet. Yes she would also help in gaining support for the projects he presented for the city but she was to be focused on so that he could work on capturing Joker, escaping the crowds of elites to follow clues and small details that had been overlooked. He'd deliberately put her in danger and for two and a half months nothing had been tried. She had been safe up until now. Part of that safety was due to whom she had befriended through the many charities and galas they've attended and some was because she was where he could make sure she was okay.

It was a risk that had worked out well and only now became a truly pressing matter. If anything happened to her… It'd be hard for him and even harder for Richard and even Damian. Val had grown on the little prince and he was becoming better for it. They all were.

"The Commissioner is on his way here Sir," Alfred chimed through a secure comm line.

"Alright."

About an hour later they gathered in the dining room. The five of them with Gordon and Harvey sat around the table. Val sat between Damian and Richard, holding on to Richard's hand under the table. Alfred stood by the kitchen door, waiting patiently for any orders he might receive.

"We honestly have nothing Mr. Wayne," The Commissioner said. He looked over at Val, "I'm sorry Miss Worksman but we have found no further leads."

"You must have found something," Damian said. "Finger prints on the paper-something."

The Commissioner looked down at the table, "We were able get some prints off of the papers we collected. Harley Quinn's prints were numerous on the papers that suggest that she is the one taping them up around the city but she has been placed in Arkham. I've personally gone to check to make sure she is still in lock up and she is, so there is no way that she can be involved in this."

"Then why would her prints be on the pages?" Bruce asked.

Harvey shrugged, "We don't know Mr. Wayne. It makes no sense to us but that is also how the Joker is, especially lately. He hasn't made much sense and is completely mad."

"Why though?" Val began. "Why would I possibly become a target for Joker?"

"Because deary, you're pretty. He likes to destroy pretty women," Harvey said. "You've also been a big public figure in Gotham and it may just be that he is annoyed with you."

"Nice of you to say that." Richard said, glaring at him.

Harvey shrugged. "You can't get around the truth when it comes to Joker."

"He doesn't have reasons to what he does Miss Worksman," Commissioner Gordon said. "So why he's targeting you could be just because he wants to. I'm sorry that I don't know anything further to tell you."

"It's alright Commissioner Gordon." She gave him a small smile. "You can only do so much. And being as Joker is one of the few characters of Gotham that can't be understood, there is nothing much you can do but see what happens." Richard squeezed her hand under the table. "Waiting might be all we have."

The Commissioner stared at her, "You've grown stronger since the first time I met you Miss Worksman. You hadn't seen as much of Gotham's dark side then and because of what you've seen in the past you've built yourself up from it." She smiled, blushing a light pink color. "There are only a few people who can stand above Gotham and you are one of them Valentine."

"Thank you," She smiled. "Though I'm only mentally strong, physical strength is something completely different that I do not have."

He nodded in agreement. "We'll have a small unit posted inside the perimeter of the Manor until Joker is found and brought to custody." He looked over at Bruce. "I highly suggest that you all stay indoors for a few days while this settles and we find more evidence regarding the case."

Bruce nodded, "We'll try our best Commissioner."

Gordon stood up and he and Harvey left the room with Alfred. "Have a good evening," He said as a goodbye.

Val looked down at the table, clutching Richard's hand in both of hers. Richard let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly against his chest. She quietly cried against him, fear having completely taken over. She sure didn't feel strong like he had said; she knew that if it came down to a fight she wouldn't be able to win. What would happen to her if he did take her? Would she die? Be used for ransom?


	14. Chapter 14

Days seemed to blend together as no one said much or did much. They all stayed in the house for her sake and she mostly stayed in her room with her taser on her bedside table. She worked on minor things for Bruce, trying to keep her mind off of the fact that she was a target of one of the most insane criminals in Gotham. Joker had put a target on her by posting pictures of her around the city with her face painted like his. Not even the police had come up with much to help calm things a bit because there wasn't anything. There wasn't any lead as to when he planned to do what he was going to do, if there was truly a plan, or if it was all just a fallacy meant to scare her out of being Bruce's partner.

Richard was very supportive of her and tried his hardest to lighten the mood and it worked on several occasions. Even Damian was being really good and keeping her happy and less worried.

She finally met Tim when he came down to stay for the weekend. She had run into him one day while she was walking and drying her hair with a towel.

"Sorry," She said as she bumped into the person. "Not really watching where I'm going." She looked up to see a person she didn't know standing in front of her which alarmed her immensely and made her bolt for Richards room.

She closed the door quickly behind her and sat behind it, bracing herself for the impact of him trying to get in. Richard, at hearing his door open and close quickly, sat up and looked at her. She was breathing quickly and had an ear plastered to the door to listen for him.

He knocked on the door, surprising her. "I am sorry that I alarmed you. It's Tim. I should have told you yesterday but it was too late when I got here."

Richard smiled at her confused face and then began to laugh. "Hey Tim!" He yelled from his seat on the bed. Val huffed and smiled at her foolishness.

"Hey Dick." Tim said laughing slightly.

"Well I feel like an idiot," She stated with an embarrassed smile. Val quickly stood and opened the door, smiling and waving at Tim. Her cheeks were as red as roses as she smiled. "Hey Tim. I'm sorry for bolting but I didn't recognize you," She dropped her hip, putting a hand on her waist. "Because I've never met the face that was Tim Drake. Do you realize that you never came here once this summer? Alfred told me that you and Richard tend to come over every now and then. I half expected you to scare me months ago by appearing out of nowhere."

Tim looked past her, slightly surprised by her, at Richard who smiled and nodded. "Yeah, the subject can change that quickly. She's got a point though bro. Why haven't you been over-like ever?" He gave him a quick understanding nod.

Tim looked back with a sheepish grin, "I've been really busy this summer with other things. Haven't had much time to come home until now." He held out his hand to her. "Nice to finally meet you Valentine."

She shook his hand. "Honestly I thought you'd be taller like Richard. You're about the same height as me." She said as she looked at him more deeply, comparing their heights. He was handsome, sleek like an athlete, short black hair, dark eyes, and a kind smile. Already she knew she would like him.

He laughed, "We aren't blood related. Even if we were he'd still be the tall one." Val looked between the two of them. "You didn't know?" He asked.

"I did," She said, looking over at the poster of Richard and his parents that hung on the wall beside the door. "I just hadn't exactly put it together until now honestly. With how close you all are, it just seemed right in the back of my mind that you were related." She smiled at Richard and then at Tim. "Aside from that you all happen to share the same raven black hair."

Tim brushed his hand through his hair, nodding in agreement. "That we do share. You know I don't think I really realized that myself." He smirked, looking at the two of them. "Now that I think about it we are all quite similar in a family perspective."

Richard smiled, "Good to know what was right in front of me. Now if you two wouldn't mind, I'd like a little more sleep." Val made a humored face and nodded, following Tim out the door.

They began down the stairs to the kitchen. "I've seen the papers, you and him huh?" He asked curiously. "I'm kind of surprised but after meeting you it almost completely faded."

Val instantly began to blush. "Yeah we are together." She looked over at him from the corner of her eyes. "Why were you surprised?"

"Only because I knew that it was a publicity stunt. I didn't realize that you two had grown closer even when not in the publics eye." He gave her a charming smile. "I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks. I don't know what Bruce thinks but do you think he is too? He never says anything about it so I have no clue what he thinks about it."

Tim looked off in the distance thinking hard for a moment. "I think he would say the same thing I would, you are good for him. And now that I feel really awkward talking about my brothers' relationship can we move on to a different subject? Perhaps about making some lunch?"

She perked up, "I want to make some grilled sandwiches. I had planned to do that a long time ago for Bruce but it was too late for me to make them and I haven't since."

"Sure," Tim said. "What can I do to help?"

Val smiled, "Help me find the right tools and food to do it."

They walked into the kitchen, talking about what she was going to make. They both said hi to Alfred but otherwise, in a sense, ignored him. Tim found a flat frying pan and plugged it in so that it would warm it up. Val dug in the fridge, finding some chicken and cheese inside. She placed it beside the pan and grabbed down the butter that was in the cupboard by the fridge. Tim grabbed the bread and a buttering knife and she gave him the butter. He buttered the bread while she placed a small pile of chicken slices on the pan to sizzle and cook partially adding the cheese when it was good and warm.

Tim placed the bread on and she scooped up the small mounds, placing it inside the bread. And after a few flips they had grilled sandwiches, enough for ten people.

"Go sit at the table Alfred," Val demanded. "You're eating one of my sandwiches at the table only." Alfred nodded and left the kitchen to sit in the dinning room.

To her surprise the other three had made there way to the dinning room and sat, talking with each other and laughing. They were talking and laughing with Alfred, finding it funny that he was told to sit and eat with them. Sometimes he did on a rare occasion but usually he ate on his own time.

Val and Tim brought out enough plates of sandwiches in their arms for everyone and even managed to carry a few bags of chips to the table.

"So this is what smelled so good." Bruce said with a smile. "I could smell it all the way in my office. I was wondering when you'd use that rain check."

Val smiled happily, "Well it just kind of came up as we wanted something to eat. So I decided to make these."

"Well their good," Richard said around a mouthful.

"Their more than good, their great," Damian said. For a moment everyone paused and stared at him and once he began to laugh so did everyone else. It was a great lunch, the best one they've had since she moved in. And even though she was haunted by the fact that she was in serious danger until Joker was caught she was able to enjoy it.

"So much for that extra sleep," She said to Richard between bites of her sandwich. "The smells get you to come down too?" He nodded as he chewed down the first bite of his second sandwich.

He rolled his eyes. "That and it was already eleven thirty and then Damian came and punched me, yelling at me to get up."

Damian glared at him, "I just pushed you. I did not hit you."

Richard smirked, "Sure, say that because Val is right here. There was so a hit to the gut. Strong little hit too." He laughed and took a drink of his water. "Little D here is just trying to look good in front of you."

"I wouldn't hide the fact that I punched you to look good," He retorted. "If I punched you, I'd say so. But if you call me Little D one more time I will really punch you for real this time."

"Little D?" Tim asked openly.

Alfred smiled, "It is the nickname that Valentine has come up with over the time she has lived here. Damian only allows her to call him that, isn't that so Master Damian?" He asked, looking down at the little boy next to him.

Damian crossed his arms with an angry pout. "Yeah." He quickly looked over at Tim, pointing dramatically at him. "So if you ever call me Little D, I'm going to knock your lights out."

Both Richard and Tim held up their hands and shook them, making that, _'I'm so scared' _look. The table was all laughing and Damian was really ready to throw some punches and would no doubt when they were done. Bruce had smiled and laughed a little, getting into the happy spirit they all relished.

After everything was cleaned and done they all split up, doing their own things for a few hours. Damian finished his book, Tim did the last of his homework for the weekend, Bruce disappeared completely, and Alfred went elsewhere in the house to clean. Val and Richard sat in the living room on the main floor and waited quietly for Damian to finish so they could start the movie version of Bridge to Terebithia.

It wasn't very late but she fell asleep during the middle of it and took a nap on the couch. She was tired from late nights staring at her door, wondering if he would walk in through her door. She was running on low, worrying whether or not they would catch the Joker. News channels still talked about it as her images were becoming more and more. Which to her and everyone else seemed like a countdown.

After the movie had finished Richard picked her up, carrying her up to her room. He gently laid her down on her bed, covering her up with a small blanket. "Will you stay with me?" She asked as she grabbed on to his arm. "Please."

He nodded and curled up in bed next to her. "How are you doing?"

"I don't know. I feel so anxious every time I think about it. It's been four days since we last spoke to Commissioner Gordon and he still has no new evidence to give us. Honestly…I don't know whether to believe it to be real or just something to scare me," She yawned.

"Then believe that it's just someone trying to scare you. The best thing you can do for yourself is to believe that it's only a mad joke."

Val turned around and curled up against his chest. "I know."

She moved her head up and kissed him and he softly kissed her back. "I love you," He said quietly in her ear. "And I'm not going to let anyone do anything to hurt you." He kissed her again before she could say anything, his kiss more needy.

* * *

**I like those two together! I think they're cute!**

**XD**


	15. Chapter 15

She awoke next to him, snuggling tightly into his chest, his arms tightly around her. Richard mumbled something in his sleep and shifted slightly. Val peeked over at her clock and noticed it was nearly ten o'clock in the morning. She was very surprised that Alfred hadn't come to wake her, though she never really slept in past eight. _Maybe just a relaxing day off?_

She nudged Richard gently, "Hey, I want to get up now."

He smiled at her sleepily. "But it's so comfy here… Perhaps I can give you a reason to stay?" He kissed her on the forehead once and then on her lips. She giggled and kissed him back. "See, I can make you stay longer." He kissed her again, cupping her face in his hands.

She smiled at him when he stopped. "You might have gotten to me," She teased. "I think I should get up and talk to Bruce though. I'd like to talk to him about the last gala at the end of August." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and quickly sat up.

He sat up in the bed, watching her quickly dress. "What do you want to talk to him about?" He asked. "Are you sure you even want to go to it?"

She smirked at him as she hooked her bra on. "It's the last one for two and a half months. I want to make it a good one. If anyone comes who's…not invited…I don't really know." She pulled on her t-shirt. "Maybe I should take some defense classes over the next two weeks, learn some basics to protect myself if anything happens. Which I doubt by the way."

Her mind was on overdrive right now because she was so happy, so rested, and just so…energized. Val now fully dressed sat on the edge of the bed by him. "I know that Joker may be an issue but I want to believe that it's some stupid prank. And that in a day or two the kid will be taken into custody."

Richard gave her a small smile, only hoping that her hope could be right. "I hope you're right Val. I don't know how I'd deal if something happened to you. None of us would be able to."

"I am right." She gave him a hopeful smile. "If not then you'll be at my side."

He kissed her, pulling her on top of him as he fell back onto the bed. "Nothing is going to happen with me around." She smiled. "I think I could teach you how to defend yourself." She twitched curiously, not knowing he could. She had just thought he knew some basic stuff and well, he was a guy. "How do you think I keep myself looking so good? Besides I was a gymnast for all my childhood life. I know a few things."

"Weights," She smirked. "And that is a good point but I don't see what it has to do with defense and fighting. It's not like I could twirl my way out of a death grip around the throat."

He just smiled at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. You're cute when you babble."

Val kissed him again, a deep and passionate kiss that lifted her spirits more.

….

She knocked twice, "Excuse me Bruce, do you have a moment?" She asked. She stood at the door to his office room and smiled sheepishly. "If not I can come back later."

"Always so considerate," He said with a smile. "I've got sixty minutes. What do you need Val?" He gestured to the chairs in front of his desk. "Come in and sit. You don't have to stand in the door."

She nodded, moving to one of the twin chairs in front of his desk. "First of all, was there anything you needed me to do today? I did not mean to sleep so long. I am rather surprised that Alfred had not come to wake me."

"None today. I've been able to get most things done myself. I think you've deserved a long day off to relax."

Her smile widened. "Thank you Mr. Wayne."

He nodded. "What else is it that you'd like to talk about? I doubt that you came in here just to know that."

She sat on the edge of her seat. "I want to go to the last gala even if the Joker or the stupid kid hasn't been arrested." Bruce's smile slowly became a straight line. "I know that you may not agree but I think that it will be good for me and your movement. Showing that I can be strong even in the face of danger is a good attribute right? Besides that I want to firmly believe that it is just some punk. I don't want to believe that Joker has really targeted me. I don't want to hide forever in the Manor Sir.

"I want to end the summer off on a good note, not full of fear." She finished.

Bruce stared at her for a long moment, completely serious.

"What do you say Bruce?" She asked.

"No." He stated in an ending tone.

Val had a sinking feeling that Bruce wouldn't agree to it. Though she thought he might have made some kind of negotiation with her. "I can't stay in here forever Bruce. I know that I'm safest here but…I need to get out Bruce. Why not test the waters? See what happens after the event, see if anything progresses, perhaps make it easier for Gordon to find the loony."

He sat back, dropping his hand on his desk. "I'm sorry Valentine but I can't put you in danger like that. I won't allow you to put yourself at risk just to spread word around for me. It is too much of a risk that I do not want to take."

She looked down at the floor and then suddenly up. "What if? What if Richard trained me in basic defense?" He became suddenly more serious. "We were talking about it this morning, or well I was and I brought up the whole thing and he thought that maybe he could teach me. What if I learned to defend myself by then?"

He looked to the side, glaring at something she couldn't see. "I'm not going to change my mind Valentine. Until we know who is putting up those pictures, I can't allow you to go out." He looked back at her. "It's not only me who won't allow you to risk your safety, Alfred will not let you leave, and neither will the patrol walking the perimeter."

Val slouched, unsure how she could possibly argue a good point. Right now she couldn't figure out a way to do that, not with how strict and decisive Bruce is being. She would have to be stuck in Wayne Manor, for how long? How long would she have to be cooped up in here? Everyone was on edge, it was hard to relax (aside from last night) and it wasn't like she had a ton to do.

"Has Commissioner Gordon come up with any leads as to who is putting up the flyers?" She asked.

Bruce's hardness had relaxed some at seeing her give up in proving her point. He looked down at his desk, tapping his finger quickly a few times. "He has though I don't believe it could be true."

"Who? What?" She asked rapidly.

He frowned sadly. "Rodriguez Garza."

Val gaped at him, her eyes widening as it sunk in. "But…Rod would never… He would never do anything for the Joker. Much less anything to hurt me." She looked around, trying to search for something. "He told me that he just wants me safe and out of harm. He would never, ever do anything to scare or harm me."

He nodded in agreement. "I believe you Val, I do. Though Gordon has found his prints alone on all of the most recent pictures. It could just mean that he is a possible victim."

"Has he been brought in?"

"No…"

She stared at him for a moment. "What? You're not telling me something. Has he been brought in? Is he in jail?"

He shook his head. "No. They've been unable to find him and he hasn't been at work for the past four days either."

She stared at his desk. _Where is he? _She just realized that he hadn't texted her when the whole thing started, why wouldn't he have done that? _Even if he were mad at me he would have contacted me. Asked me if I was safe. Rod would have been over here in two minutes if he could have. But he's not… Where are you Rod?_

Bruce looked at her, seeing the worry and hurt on her face. She was strong and brave; she was entertaining a stone for the Manor. Val was a different kind of woman, one who cared and loved any. She was a people pleaser but always knew to make sure she didn't forget herself. If Joker got his hands on her he would tear her apart, maybe literally.

"Val, I want you to stay safe and so would Rod." Bruce said. "We all do and until we find your friend and the true face behind the threat, you need to stay here."

Val nodded slowly, "Alright." She stood up and began to walk out of his office. "Please keep me posted."

Bruce nodded, "Of course."

Val left.

"Good morning Val," Damian said as he walked by.

She smiled at him, pretending like nothing was wrong. "Morning Little D. What's everyone doing today?"

He shrugged. "Tim's downstairs. Probably sitting in front of the TV and I don't know where Dick is. And I am going to go see what Tim is watching." He began walking again, not stopping to see what she is doing.

Val smiled. She walked over to her room, peeking inside to see if Richard was still there. Surprisingly he wasn't and neither were his clothes. She closed the door and headed down the hall for the stairs. She found Tim and Damian in the TV room, Damian trying to beat up Tim for some unknown reason, both laughing though. Alfred was cleaning in one of the neighboring room. Richard was nowhere that she could find.

She walked into a different room that was quiet and only had a few things in it to sit on, with a big window to look outside. Hands quickly grabbed her around the back and pinned her against the person who held her. "Now, in order to get out of such a move you have to put your palms out and thrust your elbows down."

Val did just that, though she was a little week at it and had to do it a few times before making it out of his hold. She quickly turned to look at Richard. He wore black sweats and a black t-shirt. He looked comfortable and ready for a sparring match.

She paused, looking down at the floor. "Rod is missing… Bruce told me that his finger prints have been found on the most recent images." Val looked up at him, utterly worried and scared. Tears lined her eyes and she was on the verge of dropping to the floor. "I haven't heard from him since this whole thing started five days ago and four of those days he's been missing. And I didn't even notice…"

Richard instantly hugged her. "You couldn't have known. He was going to talk to you when he was ready wasn't he?" He asked kindly. She nodded, sniffling loudly. "Then how could you have known?" He rubbed her back gently. "Don't beat yourself up over something you can't control Val. He's a strong guy, I'm sure he can handle himself if something happened."

She sniffled again. "He's fast… He could run."

For a moment he hugged her tightly, comforting her as best as he could. He had no idea what to say because no one knew where Rod was or where the man scaring her was. They still had nothing.

She pulled away, wiping her eyes with the sleeves of her shirt. "So what was that…thing all about?" She asked with a small smile as she tried to think of a word for the hold he had her in just moments ago.

"Bruce told me that I couldn't let you leave. He also said a few words about teaching you to defend yourself but otherwise agreed. So I'm going to teach you a few basics," He gave her a small smile. "Are you sure you want to do this now?"

She nodded quickly, "The quicker I learn the quicker I can begin to protect myself and everyone else I care about."

Richard nodded.

Val began to walk around a chair, playing around a little with it. Richard stood in front of the chair, stepping in each direction she did. "So how's it supposed to go if you can't catch me?" She teased.

He began to push the chair-and her back toward the corner. She jumped out from behind the chair and Richard quickly spun around grabbing her around the waist and pulling her toward him. "Make it harder to catch you and then you'll know."

Val spun around to face him, his arms loosening around her. She smiled wickedly, "I may not know how to fight but I do know when I can hit a guy in the balls. Which by the way is right now." He flinched, his legs moving as to protect himself. "But I won't do that."

He smirked, "Good to know."

Val backed up toward the window as he let her slip out of his grasp. "So now what?"

He relaxed and looked at her sideways as his head tilted to the side. "Alright, put your hands up in front of your face and hold them there like you're going to protect your face." She did so quickly. "Now, I'm not going to hit but I'm going to slowly go through punches and how you can block them."

For a few minutes he walked her through simple blocks for both punches and kicks. It took her a few tries to get them down but by the time they moved on she had it down well enough. Then he moved on, showing how she could protect herself if she was too close to punch the person. How to push on the eyeballs, how to hit the throat, and how to choke it in a way that instantly cut off air. She was able to catch on to things fairly quick and perform them well.

"That's way too basic," Tim said an hour or so after they began. "She can do better than that." He walked into the room with a smile. "Give it your best shot. Hit me."

Val looked at Richard and then at Tim. She smiled awkwardly. "I can't hit you."

He lifted his eyebrows. "I'd like to see you try," He challenged.

"Try it, see if you can get past his kung Fu mastery." Richard laughed.

Val smirked and walked in front of Tim who held his hands out, giving her a free opportunity. She looked at him, watching his hands intently as she moved closer. Her hands moved in front of her face and he nodded in agreement. She moved to the left and then went in to punch him in the gut, a low upper cut sort. He used his arms, crossing them just on her wrist and stopping her dead. He smiled and then spun her and held her around the neck by her own arm.

"You're not doing a very good teaching job," Tim stated with a smirk. "Have you gone soft on her because she's a girl?"

Richard gave him a sassy look. "No. This is not for fun. Though…" he didn't finish, trailing off as he thought of the fun they had been having.

Tim spun her away toward Richard. He caught her under the arms and kept her from falling on her butt. "Nice try, now do it again."

"Who taught you?" Val asked.

He pointed at the man holding her. "He did."

She frowned slightly. "I see. Alright, lets see how this goes."

Val instantly ran at him, having fun with this whole learning scenario. She was gently pushed off to the side with a light kick in the butt. She glared at him, smiling the whole time. "I am going to get you little man."

He arched an eyebrow, questioning it. "We're the same height."

Slowly, as time went by the seating within the room had been moved to the walls as easy landing sights for her. She had been doing all right, trying to hit both Tim and Richard as it became team training and later Damian had joined them and he sat on the side lines, giving her notes and critiques to her style and what to do. They were pros she realized, well trained and very good teachers. She was learning though which was a good thing and she had come close a few times to hitting them.

The two of them were being gentle with her and didn't inflict nearly any harm as she was too fragile yet to take a true hit. It would take a long time and training for her muscles to harden enough for true sparring. She was able to follow their instructions fairly well, standing still when they needed to fix her stance, able to cooperate with their demands.

"What are you all doing in here?"

Everyone stopped and looked to the door where Bruce was standing with his arms crossed. He looked…satisfied? She couldn't tell if he was angry or happy. Possibly an in between. "It is dinner time and Alfred has the food ready in the dinning room."

Damian hopped off of the couch and headed for the door.

Tim smiled at her, grabbing his sweater off of one of the chairs before following Damian out. "Good job Val."

Richard threw his arm over her shoulder, "You did really well today Val." She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "She's a quick learner, though still very rough on the edges. She's fairly easy to train. Val did really good having the three of us yelling commands at her," He said to Bruce.

He smirked, still with that in between look. "That's good to hear. How do you feel about it Val?" He asked.

"Like I could do more now than I ever could before. If anything happens at any time I know that I can at least hold my own even if it is for a short time." She smiled at Bruce. "I know you don't want me to leave yet. But I'm going to learn how to defend myself for when I can leave."

He nodded proudly. "I can deal with that."

"Good," Richard stated. "Cause we're going to keep doing this until the day of the gala. She's going to be ready to charge that place like she's saving it."

Bruce gave him a serious look. "Val is not going to the gala. Until evidence comes up she will stay here."

"Honestly I don't think you'll be able to keep her here." He smiled at her. "She might fight you for it."  
Bruce looked annoyed and said nothing. He led the way to the dinning room silently and stoically. He wasn't going to let her leave even if Richard beat him up for her.


	16. Chapter 16

Dinner went by quietly. There was some talk but it was rather quiet otherwise. Each of the boys left early, taking their leave one by one and heading off to their rooms and a little later after that Bruce had left and Val silently sat in the dinning room, unsure about the whole thing. She felt confident in most everything she did since moving here and now, for the first time she was unsure.

Alfred came into the room, surprised to still see her there. "My, why are you in here still Miss Worksman? I had expected you to leave with Master Richard." He gave her a long look, noticing that she had not heard a thing he said. She was zoning on the table with a blank yet slightly scared look. "Are you all right Miss Worksman?" Alfred asked, walking up to the side of the table.

Val looked up at him suddenly, surprised to see him. "I don't know Alfred. I've been inside for a week now and there has been no word about the culprit hanging the _Jokerized_ images of me except that Rod's finger prints have been found on them." She slouched and then laid her head in her hands. "I'm terrified Al. Not for me, for Rod. My family."

Alfred looked at her, a sad frown forming as he listened to her. She had not sounded so lost and hurt ever. Even when he met her she was enthusiastic, optimistic, and cheery. Now, fear and sadness masked her innate characteristics.

Tears shined in the dim light as they slid down her face. "I'm here, safe and sound. More safe than many people in Gotham and all of the ones I love." She choked out a sob. "Rod is missing. Mom and dad, I don't know. And I'm here, safely hidden away." She looked up at Alfred, fully crying. "What if it really is the Joker? He's the most insane and perverse murderer out there. What he would or could do to them…" She wiped at her eyes. "…Unimaginable…"

"It is hard to know that they may be unsafe while you are here, completely safe." He smiled kindly at her, trying to lift her spirits. "Your parents above all would wish you safe at all costs. They would understand why Master Bruce is trying to keep you here. It is safe here. They understand and no doubt are glad that you are here and not wandering around Gotham."

Val nodded, rubbing her eyes. "I just wish they all could be here with me. Where I know they are safe, not just allowing them to know I am safe." She sniffled as she took a deep, shaky breath. "It's so different out there then in here. I… I just don't know anymore."

"It is just fine to not know Miss Worksman. To have a moment of fear I believe to be healthy. Though your situation is not a thing of such health, but every now and then, to be vulnerable… It makes you human." He held out his arm for her. "Perhaps some sleep and rest is needed."

Val stood up, taking his arm and rubbing the drying sobs from her face. "I guess I needed a sudden melt down. Thank you for listening Al. I needed to vent what's been fogging my mind."

"Keeping it bottled inside can only hurt you more than speaking out about it," He gave her arm a gentle squeeze. "I do not want you to be afraid to come and get me when you need to talk Valentine. You are a wonderful young lady and are a great addition to the Manor."

She smiled, giggling through a new fall of tears. "Oh thank you Alfred. Thank you so much." Val leaned on his shoulder, her smile a cross between happiness and sadness. "Could I join you for a cup of tea tomorrow? I would like to talk some more. I've finished reading that book you liked so much."

He let out a small smile. "I would enjoy that very much."

Alfred walked her to the room and then bowed out, quietly closing the door after she lay down. Val curled up in a ball, clutching at the soft sheets as she willed herself to sleep.

"_Having sweet dreams Blue Valentine?" A coarse and cheery voice asked. _Val moaned a rough no in her sleep. She rolled over unhappily, still sleeping. _"I think that means no. I couldn't exactly tell. Could you repeat that?" _She groaned, "No…" _A hysterical laugh sounded, confusing the sleeping girl. "Now that's what I thought. So tell me Blue, is blue your favorite color?"_ Val turned again, "Out…my dreams…"

_The hysterical laugh was louder this time, close to waking her. "Oh Blue, but I'm not in your dreams." _Val began to toss and turn. _"That's right," He whispered in her ear, "I'm sitting right next to you."_

Val's eyes popped opened from fear and stared into the darkness of her room. There wasn't anyone sitting next to her and she took a deep breath, sweating profusely. _"Blue, you are disappointing me."_ She looked down at the floor next to her head, seeing green locks lightened by the window light. _"To be living here and not even know!"_

He bolted to his feet grabbing her by the neck and holding his hand over her mouth. Tears filled her eyes quickly and he gave her a sad smile. _"Now that will not do. I want you smiling and happy. I can't have you so BLUE!" He nearly fell as he laughed at his joke._ Val duked out of his hold and jumped off of her bed and toward the door. _"No." He said, keeping her from leaving the room. He wrapped a gag around her mouth and laughed again. "It's time to take you home. Your dearest mother and father want to see you again. Do you want to see them?"_

Val's eyes fluttered and she fell back against him, the gas on the gag knocking her out. She was dragged to the window and then thrown out of it. _Joker looked out at the men who caught her, "Now be gentle men! We can't have her getting hurt yet." He went into her closet and grabbed out her strapless blue dress and with it in hand he jumped out the window._

….

It started with an idea. An idea that we could be more, do more. An idea that gave hope to the people that wanted to have more when they could not, do more when they could not. An idea…

_All we have is an idea, a simple coherent thought_. Yet to no one is an idea so simple, it goes around, digging in deeper like the root system of a tree, growing and expanding beyond what it began as. _Ideas, they are seeds, simply waiting to grow and bloom into something beautiful._ Waiting for the moment, the kicker to start digging deeper and becoming more.

_My idea was not mine to begin with; rather it was the presence of a symbol. It was that symbol that kick started my career, kick started my hope and courage that we could be more than we are, do more than we do. It was the Bat who lit up the sky that brought on this idea of heroics and dramatics, the idea that molded me into who I have become._

_ My idea was based off of the presence of a symbol, the symbol that lit up the night sky and gave hope to those in the darkness. Riddled the masses of crime with fear and hatred… This idea that to be more was to overcome the _want_ to need, to take down the creators of fear by being a symbol of fear itself, that to _kill_ was to give in._

_ But to kill could save many from heinous acts of cruelty and murder._

…

The beacon of a shadow lit up the night sky, calling on Batman. Beside it's massive light stood Commissioner Gordon, waiting patiently for the masked vigilante to show.

The roof access door opened with a bang and one of the deputies rushed out from the stairwell, looking frantic and unsure. "Commissioner! The-the Wayne Manor. It's been attacked!" He stood just underneath the reach of the light and was breathing heavily after running up the stairs. "The two on patrol were shot and are in critical danger and there is no word yet from inside the Manor."

Gordon instantly headed to the to the access with the young deputy. "How many did they say were there?"

"Four, maybe five. Joker was one of them," The deputy rambled quickly. "They didn't make a spectacle, they just shot the two and climbed up through her window. Joker threw her out of the window and then jumped himself and they left."

Gordon looked at the deputy oddly. "They saw the whole thing?"

The deputy nodded quickly, "Yeah. Two men held them down facing where they were kidnapping Valentine."

Gordon glared at the ground. "Joker wanted us to see it. He wanted to show us how easy it was to kidnap her." He looked up at the sound of rustling at the side of the building. "He's laughing at us right now."

"What else did they say?" A harsh voice asked in the blackness beside the access door.

The deputy jumped but shook his head. "They were unable to see where Joker had gone and only relayed the information about what they were able to see."

There was another ruffling sound and then Batman was gone when the Deputy looked around the side of the access door. "Joker left carrying one of the blue dresses she wears to banquets!" He yelled into the night, hoping he could be heard.

Gordon looked angrily into the darkness, "Get Harvey and go down to the Manor. I want our men brought to the hospital and the area swept for any evidence." The deputy nodded and ran down the stairs ahead of him.

"What have you found Alfred?" Batman asked as he looked down at the city streets.

"There is nothing Sir. Her room is as it was before she was taken," Alfred said over comms. "It appears she may have been asleep when she was taken. There are no signs of a struggle." Doors could be heard opening and closing in the background. "He has indeed taken one of her dresses with him. I believe the one she wore to the first gala. Other than that Sir, there is nothing."

Batman scowled angrily. "Keep searching."

He suddenly jumped off of the building side, his cape straightening behind him and fluttering against the air. In front of him was the first building sight for the new Wayne buildings and this one was nearing completion. The guard that was supposed to be surrounding it was not on duty, leaving it open to any. Batman landed smoothly in front of the building.

A flash of blue light caught his eye and taped to the wall by the door was a piece of silk blue cloth from the dress Joker had taken with him. It was clean of any contaminants and cleanly cut from the bottom of the dress.

"Send Nightwing, Robin and Red Robin to the other two buildings," He demanded over comms.

"Nightwing is heading to it now," Alfred stated. "Red Robin and Robin have come into another situation but will be done shortly. Anything on the piece you found sir?" He asked, worry lining his voice.

"No."

Looking through his lenses Batman looked into the building using infrared vision, searching for any heat signatures. About six stories up, there was a small clump that could barely be made out and he instantly shot a line up to the sixth floor.

* * *

**So I am going to do another take on this story and character. I'm going to set it in the young justice universe. Some things will change but there are a few things i will keep from the story! What, i'm not sure yet.. But i like this oc and want to go a different route with her. This one just isn't...up to my standards. But i do believe i can get her there! **

**I am Still going to finish this story though! Have to do that for myself!**

**Hope you like it anyways!**

**XD**


	17. Chapter 17

**I know it's a couple days past Valentines day, but I didn't start this chapter until the day! **

**Hope you like it!**

**XD**

Val woke in pitch-black silence. She felt numb and cold, her arms shackled to a chair that was nailed to the ground. Val couldn't move, even if she tried she wouldn't be able to do anything about being bound. She stared down at herself, feeling more weighted down than she had before.

A slight glow surrounded her, a very light blue color, barely seen. "My dress…" Her eyes widened, her hands reaching to feel the cloth that covered her body.

_"Finally, you've woken."_ A shrill voice said with a tone of excitement. _"I realize that you aren't one of the birds but haven't they taught you anything over there?"_

"Joker?" She asked in a breath. Val squinted in the darkness trying to find the mad man who spoke to her. "Did you dress me?" Her tone full of disgust.

_"Who else would have?" _He laughed. _"Surprisingly none of my men wanted to lay a hand on you. Shows what kind of women they like. Gross really." _A light turned on above her head. Val squinted as she slowly adjusted to the orange light. _"Feel comfortable Blue? I tried to make it comfortable for you."_

Val stared in front of her, searching for the face behind the voice. "Why are you doing this to me?" She demanded. "Why did you target me?"

Jokers grotesque face appeared at the edge of the light in front of her, a smile pulling up his cheeks. _"You really are selfish,"_ He laughed. _"So not like the birds. Not smart or witty. Strength? None. Fighting ability? None."_ He listed off ideals on his fingers. _"Ego? Yes, but not exactly the right kind. Costume? No. Well unless you consider the blue number you wear to every ball. Do you feel like a different person when you are all prettied up for the cities elites?"_

Val glared at the mad man whose face was falling slightly.

_"I take that as a yes. Who wouldn't? Talking to people that are so rich and powerful, why I'd just kill them after they said hello._" He laughed. _"But that's me. Now, back to you."_ He walked into the cone of light, kneeling down in front of her.

Joker eyed her curiously, looking at her from every angle he could. _"I don't understand what could make those birds like you so much? You're just an average girl. Nothing special about you."_

"I didn't think you were one to point out the obvious," She glowered.

He laughed, a short and rude sound. _"Don't try to hard, Blue, you might burst a vein in that pretty neck of yours."_ He put his hand on her thigh, rubbing his thumb gently. _"So did you enjoy having the bird inside of you?"_

Valentine sat up, moving her leg around to get him to let go of her. "Don't touch me!" Her mind filled with memories of her and Richard but she could not let him ruin those. "Don't touch me!"

_"I was just curious,"_ He held up his hands in surrender. He sat down on his butt in front of her, crossing his legs and leaning on them in a relaxed position. _"You don't even know do you?"_ He looked sad and slightly disappointed. _"He hasn't told you, has he? You're close enough to sleep together but he still hasn't told you."_ He shook his head, _"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. And they call that love."_

Val could only stare at him.

_"Now this just became so much fun knowing that you don't know."_ An evil smile formed and he looked up at her from under his face. _"You would think that if he loved you, he would tell you. If you had a secret, wouldn't you tell him?"_

"Stop talking," She said. "Stop." Val was now terrified of what he was saying. It meant that he knew more about her, more about _him,_ than he should. They had a public relationship but even the public wasn't told all of the details-never.

Joker wrapped his arms around his legs. _"He doesn't love you Blue, none of them do. They just pretend. They're good at that-pretending!"_ He rocked back and forth. _"But with you, it's even worse! They don't care what so ever! He brought you in for some stupid reason that he could have handled knowing him like I do. And yet, here you are. You don't belong with him or the bird."_

"You don't know what you're talking about," She yelled at his face. "You have no idea what you're talking about. You are just a crazy mad man!"

Joker stared at the girl, slowly glaring at her. _"He doesn't love you Blue. You know it's true. If he did, he would have told you his secret, they all would have."_ He stood up and walked out of the light. _"And your parents? Do they call? No, indeed they don't. Does that mean that they don't care either? I think that does. And that boy you were so close to… tsk, tsk."_

Shuffling sounded in the darkness. _"He was too…like me!-to care about you! I bet he just wanted to kill you." _He laughed at something he thought was funny._ "So, in order to make you feel loved since no one seems to care. I am going to show you how much I care."_

A row of lights lit up the far wall in front of her with accentuating light. Some more lights turned on to give more light to the room but otherwise it was centered on the far wall.

Val's mouth dropped, her eyes widening in shock and fear. "No…" Tears began to fill her eyes and she began to struggle to get out of her chair. "No, no, no, no! No. No. No."

_"Now that's a lot of no's when they should all be yes's. I did this for you Blue as a way to show you that I am, in fact, the only one who's taken the time to care."_

Nailed on the wall in front of her and riddled with pink and red paper hearts were her mother, father, and Rodriguez. Blood trickled down the wall from where they had been nailed. Much of it had been used to create hearts and the words 'Be My Valentine' around and between them. Large smiles consumed each face, their eyes covered by paper hearts that had been badly sown on.

"Mom!" She screamed as tears streamed down her face. "Dad! Rod! Please, say something! Move! Don't be…"

She struggled against her restraints, trying desperately to get out and help her family. "Mom!" She sobbed. "Please…no."

Joker came and stood beside her, proudly looking at his work of art. _"What do you think? Pretty, no? I thought it'd be perfect that they be the card for you since they are the ones that don't care."_

"You sick bastard," She growled.

_"Ah, ah, ah, now that language will not do. I'm trying to give you something on your day. Valentine's day-you day!"_ He laughed. _"No one cares about you. No one! And here I am trying to give you something and your ruining it."_

She stared at the far back wall, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her parents didn't move, didn't speak, just bled… Rod was similarly silent and still. Though none would be able to move but speaking wasn't out of the question, was it? Their sadistic smiles never faltered as they stared at her, eyes of hearts, of love…

_"Is it finally sinking in Blue? I can see you turning blue, Blue."_ Her face had paled, her head falling so she looked down at her lap, at the blue expanse that she had become.

_"Now there's no one left to love you. So you see, no one loves you!"_ He laughed manically, moving to stand in front of her. He lifted her chin so she'd look at him. _"No one can love a Blue Valentine. Blue is a color of sadness, depression, lunacy, desolate, undone, melancholy, low, grief-stricken…_" He stopped before he rambled off so many more saddening words. _"No, to love blue is to love sadness. Who would want that? Everyone wants a Red Valentine! Love, happiness, flame, passion, ardor, zeal!'_

Val just stared at Joker, wishing there was some way for her to stop him from tearing her down. "This is why you did this, wasn't it? So you could literally make me blue!"

He let out a high-pitched laugh. _"You needed to become the Blue Valentine they said you were. But now, now I'm going to make you the Red Valentine they want!"_

Tears dripped on to his hand and he let her go, rubbing the wet onto his duds with a disgusted face. _"You really are—"_

"—Joker!" A dark voice growled.

_"So glad you finally made it!"_ Joker said ecstatically. Joker quickly grabbed on to her shoulder. _"I was wondering how long it'd take you to find her. Only slightly surprised you didn't just leave her and not even look. You obviously don't care if you haven't told her. And the bird-worse yet!"_

Val stared up at Batman, searching his face for worry, for something that made her to have a need. After what Joker has been going on about, she knew, and she wanted Bruce Wayne right now more than she needed Batman.

"You are done Joker," He growled.

Joker frowned. _"I really don't know you anymore,"_ He grumbled. _"Do they, does she, really make you stronger than you once were? I just can't figure out why. She is so ordinary!"_

"You wouldn't understand what it is to have a family," He stated.

Val's eyes widened in surprise. Did he just say she was a part of his family?

For a moment Joker looked furious and but he slowly laughed, squeezing her shoulder tightly. Gas billowed out from under his hand and swirled across Val's face. She coughed, hacking the gas that flowed into her throat. And within a few seconds she was laughing and smiling like Joker.

Batman charged him. He punched Joker under the chin, sending him fumbling backwards to the wall. He then followed through with a kick to his gut, partially putting him into the wall. Batman punched him across the face and then again, knocking him to the ground.

Joker wiped the blood off of his lip, _"Now what Batss? Are you going to finally kill me?"_

Batman cuffed Jokers hands behind his back and then his ankles, going around a foot of the chair that was nailed to the ground. "No. But I'm sure some of the policeman won't be able to restrain themselves so well after all you've done."

Batman walked around in front of Val, injecting her with a cure to Jokers gas. She slowly stopped laughing, her eyes staring at him, past him at the family valentine card that was the wall. Batman undid the straps around her wrists and upper arms. Val stooped in the chair, staring down at her hands, crying, if not more so.

"They're gone..." She sobbed.

"You still have a home Valentine. You still have people who care about you."

Val slid off of her chair and hugged the Bat, crying into the crook of his neck. Batman scooped her legs up and carried her out of the room and away from the sadness of what her life had just become.

_"You're just going to leave me here?" _Joker squeaked.

"I care more about her than you." He stated. He knew that, that would make Joker lose, would make him question his worth to the Bat. Realize that he over-thought his whole character in this story.


	18. Chapter 18

Valentine woke up on the cold surface of a table. A gush of air entered her lungs and she sat up in a rush. "No!" Was the first thing to come out of her mouth. Her vision was bright and littered with stars, looking this way and that to focus on something.

"Everything is ok now," A kind voice said.

A hand touched her shoulder and began to push her back down onto the table. She, fearing the worst, obliged, tears filling her eyes quickly.

"You are safe Miss Worksman," The person said, slowly focusing in her vision. Black and white and then a shiny dome with a little wisp of hair across the top. "You are safe Valentine, you are safe." Alfred.

Once she realized who it was, she immediately sat up and hugged the old butler. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she breathed in ragged, shaky spasms. Alfred hugged her gently back, taken by surprise by her act. She held on to him in a death grip, not wanting it to end.

Alfred could not help the tears that formed at the edges of his eyes.

"Miss Worksman," He whispered. "You are safe. You are safe." He gently patted her back, realizing that she was not ready to let go. "You are safe now. You are safe now."

That seemed to help her as the more he said it, the more her grip loosened. "They are gone…" She sobbed. "They're gone. All gone." Already closed, her eyes squeezed tighter together, "He killed them." She squeezed him tightly once more. "Now they're gone…"

"I am sorry, Val," He said sadly. "I am so sorry."

Val finally released him, sniffling. "They're gone because of me Al."

"Never allow yourself to think that," A voice growled.

Batman stood at the head of the table she was sitting and partially laying on. He pulled off his mask, revealing his face to her. Bruce still held a scowl even without the mask on though it slowly softened as he looked at her. "Never allow yourself to think that or it will destroy you."

Val's lips began to quiver, eyebrows lifting together. "Why? Why couldn't you tell me?" She asked in a whisper. "I was in danger because of your secrets, something could have been different if—"

"—Nothing would have changed anything," He stated. "Knowing or not knowing Joker would have come after you still. He took enjoyment out of the fact that you did not know and used it to hurt you further." He stayed completely serious. "He did everything he could to tear you down."

A tear slid down her cheek as she listened to him. "They're gone now Bruce."

"And I am deeply sorry that you had to see that Valentine. I wish I could have done something to help them…" He looked down at the table. "I am truly sorry."

Now Val could not stop crying. If she was mad at him or any of the others for not telling her, she didn't know. She was too sad and alone to feel anything but loss. Val got off of the table, hobbling until she got her balance and then walked in front of Bruce, staring up at him with the same wide and fearful ones she had when she was in Jokers grasp.

She fell against him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "They're gone." Was all she could say. Bruce wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug. He could feel her shaking and wished he could stop it.

"I'm sorry," He whispered.

She turned her head into his chest, hiccupping through a sob.

…

"What happened Bruce?" The boys asked in unison as they raced into the cave.

Robin, Red Robin and Nightwing searched the cave for any signs of Valentine. Bruce sat at his computer, leaning on his elbows and zoning on something that was not on the computer screens.

"Where is Val?" Nightwing asked looking more worried as time floated by that Bruce did not answer. "Bruce, is she okay?"

Bruce looked over at him, nodding, "Alfred took her up to her room about an hour ago."

"What happened?" Damian asked, hopping on the counter beside the computer. "How come you never updated us?"

"I've been thinking since we got back." He tapped a few buttons and multiple images popped up that had been taken by his cowl. Most were images of the wall… "Joker killed her parents and made her a handmade card for her out of her family. He wanted her to believe that only he had cared enough to pay attention to her. That no one she knew cared about her. That no one does."

The three boys gaped at the screens, staring at the images of the wall. Her mother and father nailed to the wall, smiling, looking at her with happiness and love, though it was forced and made… And her best friend smiling like it was the best day in the world.

Bruce stared at the image of the girl in blue who stared at him with wide and watery eyes. It was the center image of Val, and just behind her stood a smiling Joker.

Damian glared at the mad man in the few images, "She never deserved that. She never deserved to be hurt by him. Never."

Bruce looked at Damian. In that moment he felt complete pride in his son. "You should tell her that. She needs to know that she still has people who care for her, that she isn't alone now."

Nightwing began to walk away before he even finished. "Are you two coming or staying?" Tim quietly followed Richard. Damian quickly hopped off of the counter, following his adopted brothers up the stairs to the house entrance.

Richard opened the door silently, not wanting to wake her if she was asleep. She wasn't, and wasn't in bed. He quickly hurried into the room, searching for Val.

Val stared blankly at the windows, not even noticing them enter the room. She sat on the dresser hugging her legs to her chest, where she was between both windows and could look through both. She had taken a moment to change out of the gown and now wore a pair of pajama pants and shirt. Her eyes were puffy and red even in the little light in the room, and dried tear lines reflected on her cheeks.

Richard walked over to her, not saying anything and quickly embraced her in a hug. Val was momentarily stunned, her body tensing from fright. She stared over at the two boys that stood by the door, taking in their nightly attire in slight surprise.

Tim gave her a sad smile. Damian looked down, sadness lining his face. "You aren't alone Valentine," Richard said gently. "You will never be alone."

Val let her legs down and she slid off of the dresser to stand so she could hug Richard better. She wrapped her arms just under his arms, putting her face in his chest as a bout of tears came again.

For a short time all of them just let her cry, both unsure what to say and also knowing that it was good to cry. Holding it back would be hard, for anyone.

"You didn't deserve any of that," Damian stated glumly, ending the silence of sobs.

Val turned her head with a sniffle, looking over at the little Robin but still having her head on Richards's chest. Damian peeled his mask off, a look of anger and sadness filled his eyes as he spoke. "You are to good to deserve what he did to you." He frowned sadly. "I'm sorry…"

Val gently pushed Richard away, walking over to stand in front of Little D. Damian looked at her as she kneeled down in front of him. "You are such a strong kid," She said through a hiccup, fixing how his cloak laid over his shoulders.

Tim put his hand on Damian's shoulder, "So are you Val. You probably don't think so right now, but you are strong." Tim gave her a small smile. "And we do care about you. We just don't want you to take to heart what Joker said, because we care. All of us do."

Tim fell down to his knees as Val pulled him down so she could hug both him and Damian at the same time. She shook still but she smiled slightly now. "I love you guys…" She breathed. "Thank you."

"Are you going to be okay?" Damian asked.

She let go of them, falling back onto her heels. Val wiped at her tears, shaking her head. "I don't know, Little D." She looked down at the floor, sniffling. "They're gone now…"

"They're never gone," Richard said behind her. "You will always have memories, feelings, images. You'll always have them." He sat down against her dresser with his legs out in front of him. "You never forget the memories you made with your parents. You always remember the good times and the bad."

Tim and Damian sat down against the footboard of the bed, listening quietly. Richard looked over at Val, smiling sadly. "It's hard to think about it now but even though they are gone, they are always with you. They never truly leave you."

Val smiled, remembering the fact that he too had lost his parents. She crawled over and snuggled against him. She sniffled, "Everything circles back to them on the wall. That's all I can remember right now…"

He rested his head on her hair, rubbing her arm. "That will never go away…" He sighed. "I wish you didn't have to see them that way."

Tim peeled off his domino mask. "No one wanted you to get caught up with any of the ugliness of Gotham, much less Joker. We searched high and low for the mad man."

Val smiled, "Thank you for trying." She smiled shakily, looking down at where she was picking at a guard piece on Richard's leg. "Knowing that…knowing that you were trying means the world to me right now. Knowing that I had good people looking out for me…" She looked up at Tim. "Is relieving."

Richard grabbed his hand to stop her from picking at his suit and to just hold it. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier," He apologized. "I just thought that you'd be safer not knowing. The people who we fight…some are monsters."

Val looked up at Richard and then slowly moved to peel off his mask, revealing his eyes. "I understand why," She let out a small smile and gave him a gentle kiss. She relaxed against his shoulder, looking down at the domino mask in her hands. "I understand completely."

* * *

**I thought that it'd be nice to just see some casual conversation between them after her accident. I thought it was sweet!**

**It was probably one of my favorite chapters to write! Not because it was sad, well maybe a little, but because even though Tim or Damian didn't say much, the whole thing was kind of a bonding experience for the four of them.**

**Hope you like!**

**XD**

**Oh and sorry for all of the same reviews of something about credit or another. I don't know what that's all about and if i knew how to get rid of them I totally would.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Five Months Later**

Valentine dodged a kick to her head, dropping low to her feet. She had no more energy in her to get back up and just fell on her butt, breathing deeply.

"You're doing good," Bruce said. He held his hand out to her but she shook it away, falling back on her back. "You still need to work on your breathing exercises, your breathing gets too shallow at times."

Val let out an exaggerated sigh, "Alright." That meant she'd have to meditate more, completely focusing on her breathing. "You realize that it's your son who always screws me up when I'm doing that right?" She looked at him. "He distracts me and he knows I'm trying to focus."

"Focus through the distractions."

She did another exaggerated sigh.

He laughed lightly. "Dick-"

"—Little D does it," She corrected. "Dick knows that I'm trying to focus and leaves me alone…for a time at least."

"I see. Perhaps you should hide yourself better."

She could hear the humor in his voice and stuck out her tongue at the leaving billionaire. He grabbed his towel and walked down to his computers. Valentine sat up, looking around at the cave for the hundredth time. She wasn't there to become a Robin or any type of costumed vigilante; she was there to learn. To learn to protect herself and any others who might be around her. She was never again going to let anyone get hurt because of her or not be able to fight for those she cares about.

Bruce watched her zone on the cave, thinking deeply about her goals. He was happy to be helping her but he was worried about her. Valentine mourned the loss of her friend and parents greatly but he did not believe that she was okay yet. She had moments of sadness that were normal but they tended to make her leave herself and not come back for hours at a time.

"You're doing it again," He stated.

Valentine snapped, looking over at him with a smile. "Don't know what you're talking about Bruce." She said sarcastically, playing it down.

Her lose was probably greater than his own being that she had much more time to know and love her parents than he had. She had worked hard to help them, she had stayed up late to watch British TV with her father, went everywhere with her mom when she could, and grew up with Rod. They were her only family for nineteen years until Bruce and his "family" offered their love to her. Now _they_ were all she had.

Valentine walked over to the gymnastics set up that Richard used to hone his skills. She climbed atop the balance beam and slowly lifted herself into a handstand, the one thing she could do on the beam and then flipped over to the other side of it.

She looked over at Bruce for a moment and then began to walk toward the armory of the cave, searching for gadgets. Tomorrow was the grand opening of the three buildings Wayne Enterprises had built over the summer and into the fall. She and Bruce were going to cut the ribbon in a small ceremony that would not doubt be awesome, and people would start moving in right after that. Though a bit organized with the help of the P.D. and others.

But there was something Valentine felt she had to do, wanted to do. And that was to see the room for the first time since she had been taken from there. That was already five months ago. She had cried tons of times but she had never visited the last site she saw her parents and she really wanted to. She didn't want to walk in the front door though…

"What are you looking for Val?" Bruce asked with his arms crossed.

Val jumped, turning to look at him with a sheepish smile. "I just wanted to borrow a few things tonight. Run an errand you could say."

They had yet to find Joker, which meant he could be anywhere. And the public had been kind to her after losing her family to Joker though she could care less what they thought about her anymore. She never really did before, but a part of her had been happy to see her face in the papers-after their deaths…she avoided the paparazzi as much as she could.

Bruce arched an eyebrow, "Are you going to go out and jump buildings with that?" He asked, looking down at the batclaw she held. "You haven't trained with any of the equipment, Val."

She stared down at the claw, moving it around in her hands. "I want to go there… I want to see it once before someone takes it over." She looked up at him. "A part of me needs to see it."

He grabbed the batclaw from her hands, placing it back on the wall with the other gadgets. "Then I will take you."

* * *

Valentine walked into the hall, staring at the darkness with wide eyes. She slowly began to walk toward the room. Bruce-Batman had brought her inside but he had left her alone so that she could see and say what she wanted.

She folded her arms over her chest, shaking slightly as the memory of that day replayed in her mind. Valentine could see her parents and Rod clearly on the wall, bleeding and smiling as if it were normal. She could see the bloody valentine of a card Joker had tried to create…

Tears came to her eyes as she looked up at the wall.

The lights were off and the wall was blank and grey. There were no traces of anything having happened to the wall since it had been redone and fixed immediately after the incident.

"Mom," She said softly. "Dad, Rod…"

Valentine walked over to the wall, pulling a blue paper heart out of her pocket and pinning it against the wall. She let her hand slide off of it with a sad smile. "I love you."

She began to walk out of the room, glancing back at the wall. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she was finally able to see just a clear wall. Valentine could finally think without imagining the horrors, though they were still there she did not feel that it was going to be hard for her anymore.

Valentine was alone but at the same she wasn't alone. "I came here with Batman," She laughed lightly, wiping her tears off of her cheeks. "I've got quite the family now."

* * *

**So that's the end!**

**Finished it to my liking. And because I like the idea's of the character and not so much _this_ story I might redo her story in the Batman family and will ****probably put it in the Young Justice universe.**

**Thanks ya'll and I hope you liked!**

**XD**


End file.
